Needed
by theblacklister23
Summary: Set about two months after 2.08. Keen and Ressler look out for eachother, and are there for each other. A friendship that will slowly evolve into something more. I'm not a professional writer so please excuse me for my improper grammar or spelling mistakes. I am only doing this for fun for myself so don't take it too seriously!*Chapters 22, 23, 24, 25, and 26 are up!*Story Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my second fanfiction! I wrote my first fanfiction also about keenler, I actually finished it. I am debating on uploading the rest because personally I didn't like how it ended so abrupt. I hope you'll understand and enjoy this new fanfiction about keenler. A little bit less fast passed. I am trying to make their relationship grow slower. I enjoy writing where it goes back and forth between Keen and Ressler. The "XXXX" will symbolize the change in point of view! Enjoy! Thanks, -theblacklister23_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Needed ~ by: theblacklister23

It has almost been two months. Two months with control of who I _was_ as a person. I had no Tom. I had loved him for a very long time. I even loved him when I found out he didn't really love me. Tom Keen is someone who I now couldn't give a damn about. I don't love him anymore. I can confidently say that with no regret. The only thing I feel towards him is hate. I also feel fear. Fear that someday he will come back and hurt me. He really messed me up.

I still live from hotel to hotel out of my suitcase. I am afraid someday he will find me. I wouldn't admit that to anyone though. Work has been my escape from reality. Working with everyone makes me feel sane and not like I'm some crazy girl whose husband turned out to be a criminal.

Red keeps me busy with the blacklisters. It usually wears me out that by the end of the day I luckily am too tired to worry about Tom or any of my anxieties. Until the nightmares hit. I never was a vivid dreamer, up until the past few months.

Today was the first day back to work since the Thanksgiving holiday break. We had a four-day weekend off, which I didn't like very much. I needed to be kept busy with work. I didn't even really celebrate Thanksgiving because it's not like I had anyone to celebrate it with.

I woke up this morning looking forward to getting back to work. I brushed my hair and teeth, threw on a blouse, black jeans, and a coat, and then headed out the door. I hopped into my car and drove about 5 miles to the post office from my current hotel.

When I got there I got into the elevator and walked into the war room. I was early so only Cooper and Aram was there.

"Hey, Agent Keen, how was your Thanksgiving?" Aram asked

"Good" I lied, "You?"

"Mine was great, but I am glad to be back at work" Aram said

"Same here, how about you Cooper, how was your Thanksgiving?" I asked

"Very nice, thank you" Cooper said

Soon after Samar walked in and we chatted while we waited on Ressler, it was strange for him to be late, I'm sure he just slept in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shit. Get yourself together Ressler. You're going to be late for work. Shit. I already _am_ late for work.

Despite the shaking and sweating I was feeling from having a withdrawal, I still managed to make it out of the door for work.

I hadn't used since the whole Mombasa Cartel situation, but every now and then my anxiety would trigger me to have a withdrawal. I finally sought out to see a doctor about a month and a half ago. It's not that I didn't like the doctor, or that I didn't think their suggestions were worth trying, they just didn't work. I needed to talk to someone I trusted, someone that actually cared about me getting better, rather than getting the next paycheck.

I drove to the post office slowly and tried to be steady as I tried to breathe through this. I finally got there about an hour late and I ran into the war room.

"Sorry, I am late guys, I over slept. I promise it won't happen again." I said to everyone in the war room. I quickly got a glance at Liz who was staring at me walking in with a small grin on her face. I grinned and nodded to her, signaling that I was saying hi.

I felt really light headed and dizzy so I decided to sit down. They talked over some nonsense about local trade and what not, nothing important or relevant today because Reddington wasn't coming in, he had some of his own business to take care of.

I could feel my body shaking more but I tried to keep it under control so nobody would notice. I held my hands under the desk so the shaking couldn't be seen. I wiped some of the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve. It would look weird if I were to be sweating in December. I looked up from looking under the table at me hands and noticed Liz glaring over. I think she could tell something was wrong.

I now started to feel like I was going to throw up because maybe they could notice, or was it just Liz?

I got up and walked fast to the bathroom. I went into a stall and vomited everything I had ever eaten into the toilet. I tried to catch my breath but I just kept breathing heavier and heavier when I thought about it. Sweat was dripping down my face and I was shaking.

I heard the bathroom door open, and tried to quiet down so nobody could hear me dying in here.

"Ressler, are you in here" Liz said from outside the stall.

I contemplated not answering, but I just ended up opening the stall instead. I felt comfortable talking to Liz about this, it still was a little embarrassing, but I trusted her with it.

"Ressler! Oh my god are you okay?" She said running over to me.

"I don't know" I said

"Oh, Ress look you're shaking." She said and she grabbed both of my cold shaking hands with her warm, calm ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knew he was having a withdrawal. I know he had been seeing his doctor, but this could have been triggered by any form of stress. He may not even want a pill, mentally, but his body is telling him he needs one, physically.

"Shh, look at me. It's okay." I said in a soft voice.

Ressler turned around and vomited into the toilet. I rubbed his back as he did. When he got up he went to the sink and tried to wash up. I wetted a paper towel and put it on the back of his neck to help him calm cool down. I wiped the sweat away with a dry paper towel.

"Ress, I need you to try to concentrate on breathing, you are starting to hyperventilate." I said looking into his eyes. "Focus on what I am saying, breathe in, 1…2…3…4…5…, breathe out, 1…2…3…4…5…"

He continued doing that as he looked into my eyes. He finally started to breathe normally, luckily so I didn't have to worry about calling an ambulance if he passed out on the hard floor.

"Good, see you're doing it" I said smiling I was still looking in his eyes and holding his hands.

He managed to say something, "Thank you, Liz" he said smiling his half smile.

"No problem, do you want to talk about it?" I said still holding his hands now rubbing them with my thumbs.

"Actually, if you don't mind. I really haven't had anyone to talk to in a while. The last person was probably you right before Fitch died." He said looking at the floor. My heart broke.

"I don't mind at all," I said smiling as our hands untwined from each other's.

"So it started this weekend, my anxiety was pretty bad. I had sort of a sucky Thanksgiving. I didn't end up going home to see my family because I couldn't face them like this. I was just so torn up about not wanting to spend my life as an addict. I don't want to be a _junkie_." He looked at the floor, "I have seen my Doctor and stuff, but I just feel like she doesn't know me, it's hard to talk to her. I respect what she has to say, but it's just hard when you're on your own doing this. I just was anxious about letting myself down. I don't want to take another pill ever again, but it's like my body is telling me to." He said

"Ress, I want you to know that I am _always_ here to talk, day or night. I will _always_ be there for you and support you. I want you to know that. I want to help you. I don't want to see you this upset. You're the only person I have in my life that I can _trust _and count on. I want you to be able to feel like that about me." I said smiling at him

"Liz, you are that person. You are the only one I've got. I am just not an open book," he said laughing, "Ever since Audrey died I have put a guard up and blocked mostly everyone out, but I want you to be able to help me. I need your help." He said

"I need you two. We are all we've got. Each other. I believe you can fight this. I truly do." I said

"I can't thank you enough, Liz" he said

"Ressler you mean a lot to me, and I want to see you better" I said hoping I didn't scare him by showing how I felt about him, "I'm proud of you, even tonight you have proven that you can let your guard down and open up. It's gonna take a lot but talking is really going to help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can talk to me too, you know. You also have been to hell and back and I'm not going to let me spill my feelings out to you without you feeling better too." I said

"I know, and I know I have been avoiding it for a while, but thanks for everything you have done, especially with the Tom situation." She said

"I couldn't see you be brought to jail for something I probably would have done to Tom if you didn't already." I said smiling, I hated seeing how much Tom hurt her.

"If you want you can come by my hotel and we can order Chinese or something tonight?" She said, I had forgot Liz was still living in hotels.

"No you can come to my place, it's bad enough that you have to live in shitty hotels, you don't need to worry about that. We can go to my place." I said smiling.

"Okay, okay, fine. I will bring Chinese then" She said smiling

"Deal, well we better be getting back to work." I said

"You go home. I will tell Cooper you had the stomach flu." She said

"Thanks Liz, for everything" I said as we both walked out of the bathroom.

"So nobody is gonna think it's weird you followed me into the men's room?" I said laughing

"Go home Ressler!" She said laughing


	2. Chapter 2

After work I headed over to the Chinese restaurant and picked up the food I had ordered about twenty minutes ago. I got back into my car and drove over to Ressler's apartment.

When I got there I knocked on the door, and he answered after the first knock.

"Hey, come on in" He said in a scruffed voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I said placing the food on the counter.

"Better than earlier," he said, "So here sit down we can eat, I'm starving."

"Same" I said as we both sat on the couch with our plates of food.

"So how have _you _been holding up?" he said

"Fine, I guess" I lied I was a mess

"You guess? You're either fine or you're not." He said giving me a look

"To be honest I am fine when I am at work busy, but the minute I get home and fall asleep I am awakened by nightmares. I know I know I sound like I'm five years old, talking about nightmares, but…." He cut me off

"You don't sound five years old, Liz. Everyone gets nightmares! That's one of the main reasons I started using because of the nightmares I had about Audrey" he said

"Ressler, I didn't know. I'm sorry." I said

"Don't be sorry, just know you're no alone, and from now on don't be embarrassed in front of me" he said smiling

"See look you are letting your guard down again" I said teasing him

"I know under the bad-ass feel I give off at work, I'm really amazing" he said sarcastically

"You are" I said not being sarcastic

After we finished eating we decided to put on a movie. Don and I sat next to each other on his small couch and watched the movie. It was a comedy. It was pretty funny actually, but I started getting tired. I tried to stay awake until the end of the movie to then leave but I didn't make it I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt Liz's head lean on to my shoulder. She was asleep. She fell asleep on me. I haven't been this close to anyone besides Audrey and even something's I told Liz I wouldn't have confessed to her. I ended up wanting to watch the rest of the movie but couldn't keep my eyes open either, so I also accidentally fell asleep on the couch. In the middle of the night Liz must have involuntarily snuggled up to me. She had her arms wrapped around me and I had one around her. Quite frankly I didn't mind. I loved Liz, maybe not romantically, but I really did love her.

I woke up at about 6 realizing I had to get ready for work in about an hour, Liz was still sleeping, I didn't wake her because I knew we had time. I enjoyed watching her sleep. She was peaceful, unlike the normal stressed out Liz I see at work.

"Ressler! What time is it? Did I fall asleep?" Liz jumped up

"Liz, it's okay. We both fell asleep, it's only 6." I said

"Ress I am sorry. I didn't mean to spend the night." She said

"It's okay, it's not that big of a deal." I said, I wanted to admit that it was nice, but I didn't want to be weird. "So um, how did you sleep? Any nightmares?"

"Wow, this is the first time I have not had a nightmare since the divorce with Tom about four months ago." She said laughing

"I cured you!" I said laughing

"Why thank you Ressler! My hero" she said sarcastically. She started getting her boots back on and said, "Well I better get home and get ready for work"

"Your 'home' is a hotel." I said giving her a look

"So?" She said

"You deserve to live somewhere better than that, Liz" I said, "You should stay here, you can live here with me until you get back on your feet, and find a _real_ place to live." I said laughing

"Ress, you're so thoughtful, I can't accept that." She said smiling

"Yes you can. We are a team, I help you, and you help me. Most of the help we need is outside of work. We can help each other whenever we need it now" I said grinning

"Ress, you don't have to…"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to there's a difference." I said

"Uhg, Ress why do you have to be so '_amazing'_" she said quoting my sarcasm from last night, then giving me a huge hug. "Thank you. Really I cannot thank you enough"

"Please don't thank me. I wanted to." I said. "Well let me go get dressed, we can head to your hotel and pack your suitcase you live out of and bring it here. We have plenty of time until work. We don't have to be there until 9:30."

"Okay, I'll be out here" she said waving to me as I walked into my bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why does he have to be so nice? I don't deserve any of it.

Five minutes later, Ress came out in his usual suit and tie.

"Ready?" he said

"Yup" I got up and put my coat on

We drove about 20 minutes away to my hotel.

"Welcome to hell" I said as we walked into my hotel, pictures of evidence that can relate to anything Red or Tom related was on my mirror. A bottle of whisky was on the dresser already half drank. I had three guns next to my bed. I had all of the apple man's surveillance videos of Tom and I on the desk. My clothes were in a suitcase, like Ressler guessed.

"Well, well, well. This looks very similar to something a young guy I use to know did. Me. This looks exactly like how my room looked like for 5 years before Red surrendered." He said referring to all of the 'Red' evidence on the mirror. "I'm talking about Red not Tom FYI" he said laughing

I laughed back, "Too bad you couldn't have saved me before you met me from that monster"

"Wish I could have" he said sighing, "What's with all the guns?"

"Just in case…" I said

"Just in case what?" He said

"Tom" I said

"You won't have to worry about that anymore, Liz" he said walking towards me, "I promise"

I smiled at him and we were in silence for about a minute. "You should get dressed and then we should head back with your stuff" he said

"Okay," I said walking into my tiny bathroom, I splashed some cold water on my face and then put on some mascara. I got dressed and took all my toiletries and brought them out and put them in my suitcase.

I closed everything else up. Put all the evidence in its folder and placed them all in my bag. I zipped it up. I looked at the tiny bag and thought that it's sad that everything I own fits into one tiny bag.

"Ready?" I said to Ress

"Yes let's go, we still have another hour" he said shutting the door behind us, then hopping into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We got back to my place, now our place; well it's still my place, but whatever! We got back to the apartment and Liz brought her singular suitcase up the stairs into the apartment. We went inside and I showed her to the spare bedroom where she would be living in.

"This is the bedroom that was supposed to be used when my family comes to visit. Let's just say it's never been used." I said

"Oh it's perfect Ress" She said placing her bag down.

"There's only one bathroom, there's a door that connects it to your room and mine." I said pointing to the door. "There's also a closet there"

"Thank you Ress" She said

"Stop thanking me" I said smiling, "I'll leave you to un-pack, I'll go make us some coffee? And DON'T say thank you" I said laughing

I can't wipe the smile on my face. I didn't want Liz to see that I was this excited to have her staying with me, it's not that I didn't want her to see, I didn't want her to think I had a crush on her or something.

About 10 minutes later Liz came out of the room and hugged me again.

"If I can't said thank you then I am just going to hug you whenever I would thank you" she said laughing

I hugged her back, "Deal" I said laughing back

"We should go to work now, especially since I was late yesterday and left early. I can just say it ended up being food poisoning instead of the stomach bug, don't want them to think I am gross infecting them all" I said laughing

"Good idea, Aram seems like a germ freak." She laughed

We drove to work and found Reddington there waiting for us.

"Donald, Lizzie, carpooling is a wonderful way to save the earth!" He said

"Hey Red" Liz said

"Any new cases?" I asked

"Nope, figured I would give you two the week off to get settled in your new living arrangements" Reddington said

"How the hell did you know that?" Liz asked him

"So Donald, I hope you're feeling better, I heard you had food poisoning or the flu?" he said to me as Liz walked away to our office.

"Um year, I feel better now" I said a little disoriented and caught off guard that he knew that Liz was living with me.

"Thank you," Reddington said under his breath to me, "Lizzie needs you, and you need her" Reddington then walked away and got back into his car and drove off.

I caught up to Liz who was now in our office starting to look at some files she had to report on.

"That was so weird" she said to me

"He knows everything" I said rolling my eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After work Ressler and I headed to pick up a pizza and go back to his apartment. We decided to stay up and watch some movie together. It wasn't that great, neither of us liked it, so we decided to call it a night.

I walked into my room and he walked into his.

"Night Liz" He said

"Night" I said smiling

I turned off the light and hopped into my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_Let go of me._

_Let go of me. Now!_

_HELP!_

_HELP! GET OFF OF ME!_

_DON'T TOUCH ME._

_*Punch* *PUNCH*_

"Shh, Liz wake up, it's okay it was just a dream. It's okay I'm here" I opened my eyes and I was in Ressler's arms. I was sobbing from that awful dream. "It's all over, it was just a dream. I'm here" he said petting my hair and rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you like that" I said wiping the tears from my eyes

"It's okay, I'm sorry you had to go through that. It never gets any easier." He said still holding me but looking at me in the eyes now.

"I think I'm okay now" I said laying back down.

"Are you sure?" Ressler asked

"Do you think you could stay here for the night?" I asked shyly

"Of course" he said as he got into the bed next to me under the blanket.

I turned to my left side so I was facing his face while he laid on his right side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I fell asleep and didn't have another nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my foggy eyes and blinked to try to wake up a bit more. I finally was awake enough to keep my eyes awake and found Ressler sleeping. We were entwined in each other's arms. I grinned a little bit. Mr. Business shed his guard that he held up at the world, for me. I really liked Ressler. I can't believe I am admitting even this to myself, but I am sort of falling for him.

I shouldn't think like this. He's my partner, my roommate, my friend. It would be bad if I made it complicated by making a move that he would reject. It would make it so awkward. I would probably be back at the hotel down the street if I did.

The thought of that made me sad because I really did like him.

"You're up, hey" Ressler said smiling

"HI" I said grinning

"Sleep better?" He asked

"Yes" I said

"No nightmares?" He asked gently tucking my stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Nope," I grinned proudly

"Good, I guess I'm your good luck charm when it comes to sleeping" he said smiling hopping out of bed, "I'm gonna make some coffee, you want some?"

"That would be nice" I said, "I'm going to jump in the shower, while you make it"

"Okay" he said

I went for the singular bathroom. I took my hair out of the loose ponytail it was in. I turned the shower on and hopped in. It was nice feeling the hot pressure of the water against my cold body. I finished up and got out. Combed through my hair and put on something to wear to work.

"You look awake" Ressler said handing me my cup of coffee

"I am now" I said laughing then taking a sip of the hot coffee. I looked around his apartment noticing the pictures he had hung up. Some were of what looked to be his family. Then there were also one or two of him and Audrey. "That's a really nice picture of you two," I said pointing to the picture of him and Audrey on the beach.

"Uh, yeah, that's from when I proposed" He said looking down to his cup of coffee

"I'm sorry Ress," I said realizing that him remembering that they were to be married not too long ago might of hit a nerve.

"She…she…she was pregnant…when she died." He blurted out

I was in complete shock. I wanted to cry for him. I never knew that. That must have been awful. Something I have wanted all my life and never could have, was ripped right from her. It was quite personal when he told me that. I felt so bad for him. "Ress, I didn't know. I'm sorry." I said placing my hand on his back.

"I didn't know until she died. I found the test later that night." He said as he started to shed a few tears.

I leaned my head on his arm, with my arm wrapped around him. "I'm so sorry Ress. I really am."

"I never thought I wanted to have a family, at least that soon, until it was like I had it and it was _taken_. It was like taking candy from a baby." He shook his head and placed it in his hands, as the tears came.

"Ress, I know my situation is far less painful than yours, but if it helps, I sort of know how you feel." I said rubbing his other arm.

"How?" he said lifting his head up, looking at me very innocent and child-like.

"Well for about a year right after I married Tom, we planned on starting a family. So we tried to get pregnant and nothing happened. After about 6 months of trying I ended up becoming pregnant, but we lost the baby. We had tried everything we could. Tom kind of gave up. I felt so discouraged, like I was broken or something, so we decided to adopt, but then the truth was revealed." I said looking at him still.

"Liz, I didn't know that. I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't need to be sorry; I just hoped it helped to feel that you were not alone. I longed for a full family my whole life, but I didn't realize how much I wanted one until I couldn't have one." I said

"I really never thought about talking about Audrey, but it actually feels better to talk, not just about her, but everything, with you." He said grinning

"I feel the same way." I said

"I really don't know what I would do without ya Liz…" he said smiling as he got up.

"I don't know what I would do without you either. We make a pretty great team, in and out of work." I said smiling

"We do, speaking of work, we better get going" He said passing me my coat.

"True true, let's go" I said opening the door.

We drove to work talking about some of our favorite things, movies, books, TV shows.

When we got there we headed to the war room. Red was there and he said that he had a small case for us on a little drug lord he despised.

"He has been getting a bit out of control, with his pain pill collection, and he's reached out to ask me if I could give him a new identity." Red said, "My main problem with him is that he has been poisoning people with forced drugs. I think this is just a scheme and he really just wants to drug me next. So I am handing his information over to my buddies here at the FBI!" Red said smiling

Well, obviously Red doesn't want to deal with this psychotic druggie. Then I remembered. Ressler.

I looked over at him; I hope this case wouldn't be a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shit. Of course right when I am starting to feel better and cope with everything fucking pills come back to haunt me.

I have to put on a brave face. I have to prove to Liz I can do this.

"So I'm going to need my two _favorite _agents to go take him down while he's higher than the Empire State Building.!" Reddington said referring to Liz and I. "Dembe and I will drive you to the location, you two will go in, take him down, and bring him to the FBI. We will have to see what he has to say about this unfortunate thing he is trying to do to my business."

"What's this guy's name?" I asked

"Mario… Mario something or other? Oh yes Mario Phillips." Red said putting on his hat and coat, "Meet you too out in the car"

"Ress can I see you in our office?" Liz asked

"Not now." I whispered under my breath, I don't want anyone to get suspicious.

We grabbed our coat and walked out the post office.

We drove a while in Red's car. This was going to be a mission without any FBI backup, unless something totally went wrong. Frankly I didn't mind that, wouldn't want the FBI to see me freak out if I happen to.

Thinking about anyone finding out about this was starting to get me nervous. I was wiping the sweat off my forehead with my coat's sleeve.

Liz looked at me in the eyes raising a brow, which probably meant she was asking if I was okay.

"Fine, just fine. I can feel like I am getting that _cold_ again" I coded to Liz; she would know what I meant. I normally wouldn't have told her I was worried or anything, because she needs me. But I just did, I have gotten so used to telling her everything on my mind lately.

"You going to be okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I said smiling a reassuring smile.

"We are here" Red said, "I wish you two the best, the junkie will be in his bathroom, it's just about medicine time" he said smiling

We got out of the car and walked into the apartment complex.

"Ress, I need you to look at me." Liz said stopping before she got any further. I looked at her. "I know you. I know you are saying you are fine, when you are going to hit your breaking point. I want you to trust me. I want you to wait out here."

"Liz, no way I am letting you do this alone." I demanded

"Yes you are, this guy isn't going to be conscious enough to resist the arrest, and besides you will be right out here if I need you. You're just a shout away. I don't want you to worry, nor do I want you to ruin everything you have had going for yourself these few months." She smiled.

"Fine. But you have to promise me that you will call me if you need me." I said smiling back.

"Pinkie Promise" she said putting her left pinkie out to shake like we were in the 1st grade.

I put my pinkie out too and laughed.

"While I'm in there I need you to focus on your breathing. Breathe in and breathe out." She said walking away. "FBI, Put your hands up where I can see them" she said strongly in the distance.

As the minutes passed I started to get more worried, what if something where to happen to Liz while she was in there? What if this was a set-up?

More minutes passed and my breathing got more irregular.

"REEEESSSSLLLLLLEEEEERRR!" I heard Liz scream

I couldn't think about anything else but saving her. I ran into the apartment with my gun up and walked in on Liz being force fed some type of pills.

"No!" I yelled then shot the guy, but it was too late. Liz had already digested the pills.

Shit. "Liz, oh my god, are you alright?" I ran over to her. Her head was all scraped and she was as white as a ghost.

"I don't feel good Ress, I don't think he gave me any pain pills." She said as she threw up all over the floor. I held her hair back and comforted her by rubbing her back. I picked her up in my arms and cradled her like a child and ran out to the car where Reddington was.

"What the hell's going on?" he said getting out of the car

"Liz was poisoned by them; we need to get her to a hospital." I said

"She's shaking, probably going into shock." Reddington said

I didn't even remember what had caused me to shake because at this moment I was as still as ever, my only worry was Liz. Not myself.

Dembe sped to the local hospital. Liz was still throwing up into a bucket Reddington picked up from outside the apartment.

"Yes, Hi Mr. Kaplan, could you go pay my friend Mario Phillips a visit. Thank you" Reddington said on the phone. Who the hell was Mr. Kaplan?

We pulled into the E.R and I picked Liz up the way I had before, her arms wrapped around my neck. She had no coloring to her skin tone anymore. She looked grey.

They took her back fast. I went with her for the beginning and told them the story.

"We work for the FBI, we were on a classified mission and she was poisoned." I said to the doctor.

"We will have to pump her stomach." He said, "You won't want to be in here to see this, Mr. Ressler" he said to me quietly.

Liz was barely able to function she was so weak but I went over and whispered to her, "You will be okay. I will be right back" I said then I placed a kiss on her head

I don't know why I did that. I have always wanted to kiss her, but never though it was right to do it. This felt right though.

I walked out to the Lobby where Reddington and Dembe were sitting.

"How is she" Reddington said with a concerned look on his face

"She's having her stomach pumped now." I said looking down at the floor shaking my head.

"That's rough, very painful and uncomfortable. She will probably be here for a while." Reddington said getting up and walking out of the hospital.

I can't help but feeling that this is _my _fault. I am her partner. I wasn't there for her in time.

About an hour later the doctor welcomed me back into Liz's room. She was sleeping, probably drained from all forms of energy. I went and sat next to her in the recliner.

I held her hand and rubbed it with my thumb. I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest myself.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling empty from everything, very drowsy and very low on energy. I looked over to Ressler who was holding my hand, his eyes were closed and he looked very calm. Seeing him calm made me feel better.

"Liz, you're up, how are you feeling?" He asked smiling

"As okay as you can feel when they pump your insides I guess" I said cracking a smile

"I really just want to apologize. That was really unprofessional of me to let you go in there alone and then have you get hurt." He said looking in my eyes, he looked very sad

"Ressler, you promised me you wouldn't go in with me, I told you not to. You shouldn't feel bad, that's how I wanted it." I said, 'It could have been worse if you went in there."

"Liz you don't need to take the blame, I will go to Cooper even, you don't deserve this." He said shaking his head.

I sat up a little bit, feeling my stomach ached. "Ressler, look at me." I said, "I _don't _want you to do that. I may not deserve this, but you don't deserve the guilt. It was my decision. Stop being so stubborn, and come sit up here with me and watch this Christmas movie with me" I said smiling and moving over so he could sit with me in the bed.

He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head fitting in between his chest and his arm.

We sat there for a while just lying in the bad together, until Red got there. Ressler got up almost as if he was embarrassed to be showing any type of affection in front of Red. I don't blame him, because Red makes fun of him for everything.

"Lizzie, darling, you're a wake; I brought you a balloon and a teddy bear." Red said placing the 'Get well soon' balloon and handing me the small teddy bear.

"Thank you" I said smiling

"Everything is all taken care of at the scene."

Mr. Kaplan, I thought.

"Uh, Red… I know who he is." I said

"Yes" He said

"The guy was Hector Lorca's brother, whose real name was Mario Lorca." I said, "Because Hector was killed in your jet, he wanted to get revenge on you, and I. Because I arrested his brother, and also the kidnapping failed, but Ressler saved the day, right before he kidnapped me again." I said smiling up at Ressler.

"Well done, Donald." He said patting his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days went by and Liz was discharged from the hospital. We went back to the apartment and she hopped on to the couch and lay down.

"Want anything" I asked

"No, thank you" she said as she put the TV on, "Come sit"

I went and sat next to her on the couch; she was lying down and put her legs over my lap. We watched a movie together because ABC Family had it's 25 days until Christmas movie specials.

"Are you going to your family's house for Christmas?" she asked

"Probably, not. How about you, you have any plans?" I asked

"Same, I guess it will be a Christmas for two here" she said smiling.

"I'll be here" I said smiling back

"Same" she said laughing

The movie was over and I looked over and she was sleeping, she must be uncomfortable, so I gently picked her up and cradled her like I had last week bringing her to the hospital, and brought her to her room. When we were right about there she opened her eyes and smiled. Then she put her had on my cheek and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back. It was very quick then she closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep.

If I thought I had mixed feelings about Liz romantically before, now I really did.

I placed her in her bed and put the blankets on her. I kissed the top of her head, _what the hell?_ I thought sarcastically. I had nothing to lose kissing her head.

Softly Liz looked up and said, "Don't leave, I don't want nightmares"

"Okay" I said and I also got under the blankets, she rolled over so her head was now lying on my chest. I kissed her head again and said, "G'night Liz"

We slept for the rest of the night in each other's arms.

I had a dream about Liz, of course, I dreamt about us, that kiss it must have triggered this. I wish it could be easier. I wish she would just come out and say her feelings for me. I wish it was easier for me to come out with my feelings for her.

I think I love her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up again in Ressler's arms. I had remembered what I did last night, and zero shreds of regret. I didn't know how Ressler felt about the kiss, but I know I liked it. Even if he doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for him, I am still glad I kissed him.

"Morning Liz" Ressler said to me

"Good morning," I said

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"Like a baby" I said laughing

"Good, you needed it" he said

"I'm going to go make some coffee" I said

"Okay, make me some, I am going to take a shower" he said

We both got out of bed and walked our separate ways.

I made him his cup and yelled; "Ress your coffees all set" and before I could walk away to go get my cup of coffee, Ressler opened his bedroom door. He was wearing nothing but pants. His hair was damp and had no gel in it. I could see every muscle on his chest. It was actually kindof' _hot_. I thought

Liz you have to stop this he is your partner, your co-worker; I thought.

"Thanks Liz" he said grabbing his cup from my hand

I walked away smiling and defiantly blushing.

"Ready for work?" Ressler asked

"Yes, let's go" I said grabbing my coat and my to-go mug of coffee.

We got to the post office and Red was there.

"Lizzie, how are you my dear?" he said

"Fine, how are you?" I asked

"Splendid, Donald, how are you on this lovely December morning?" he asked

"I'm well, thanks" he said

"Well I have a mission for you two" Red said smiling

"We are listening," I said

"I need you to go undercover and try to watch Mr. and Mrs. Underwood. Mr. Underwood is a political figure in the state of Massachusetts. He helps governs the state's crime. When it's actually him who creates these unlawful crimes…" Red said, "They create these crimes to make themselves look better. He and his wife live in a very upper-class private neighborhood. I need you two to go undercover as a married couple and become friendly with your neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Underwood. This will be hopefully a quick mission."

"What?" Ressler said shocked,

"I need you to marry Lizzie for a few days." Red said grinning real big.

I was blushing. Ressler then said, "Why does that give you so much joy? I'm her _partner_ and _only _that!"

I was actually a little upset by that remark, maybe Ressler didn't like me like I liked him.

"You two are already roomies, so why not be roomies in a big mansion in beautiful Massachusetts. You will have to act more like spouses instead of roomies in front of these people though…" Red said sarcastically. "You two should go home and pack, then meet me at my jet. Chao"

"I could just ring his neck…" Ressler said walking away fuming.

I watched him walk away. I felt as if I was going to cry because I was let down by his feelings towards me. I love him. I thought he loved me back.

I really thought I had a chance with him, but I guess we have to go play house, not _live_ it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dammit Reddington. As if It was hard enough for me to hid my feelings for Liz, now you basically rub it in my face you know and put me in an awkward spot.

Liz and I went home and packed, she was completely silent. I wanted to get inside her head and see what she was thinking.

We drove to Reddington's jet. He was outside and gave Liz the files on everything we would need to know; marriage license, birth certificates, passports, , information on the Underwood's….

"Safe travels Mr. and Mrs. Ressler!" he said waving goodbye, I rolled my eyes back.

Liz said in the singular seat by herself she looked a little glum. I didn't want to say anything yet, in case she was just tired or something.

She spent the whole flight looking over the files.

"Here" she said in an annoyed voice, tossing me the wedding ring

"Umm, thanks" I said, I put it on, it felt weird wearing it.

The plane landed and Liz jumped into the passenger side of the SUV without a word. It was late and I drove to the house we would be living in.

"Holy shit" I said the house was massive.

Liz also was in awe of the size of the house but didn't show much affection.

"I'm going to take this room, you can take that one, night" she said walking into the bedroom slamming the door.

Obviously something was up? Liz was clearly mad at something. It was also weird she went to bed alone, because I have been falling asleep with her for the past month.

I decided to take a hot shower, when I got out I walked past Liz's door and I could hear sobbing. It was Liz's crying. Should I go in there? Should I knock?

I decided to be respectful of her privacy and knock.

"Donald Ressler go the fuck _away_" she yelled.

I have to say it hurt a little bit. I really did love her, had her feelings towards me changed? If she had any feelings to begin with? I went into my room and stayed up all night contemplating what went down today. Had I said something? Had I done something to hurt her? I really hope not.

Shit. I told Reddington right in front of her that all we would ever be is partners. Shit. Shit. Shit.

She _had_ feelings for me. She believes I don't have feelings for her when I do. I have to prove it to her. I just don't know how to.


	5. Chapter 5

After an awful night of being an emotional wreck I finally decided to get out of bed and take a long hot bath. I told myself not to get so upset, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help that I was in _love_ with Donald Ressler.

After having him to take the nightmares away for a while, and last night not having him there, made it even worse. There were nightmares. None about Tom or Red, they were about Ressler. I dreamt that he was also set-up to love me by Red. He was there to destroy me even more. Thinking about it brought me to tears in the bath tub again. As my tears rolled down my face they hit the hot water in the bath. I was trying not to be loud about crying, but I was a loud crier.

Ressler must have heard me because he yelled in, "Liz, are you okay? We need to talk"

"I don't want to talk right now." I said then I submerged my whole head underwater in the bath tub.

I stayed in there for what was like an eternity. The water was ice cold when I decided to get out. I threw on my robe and walked into my bedroom. I was still crying, not as heavily as I was before but I was still so hurt.

I got dressed into some comfortable clothes, Red told us we had a full day to prep before we started going undercover because the Underwood's were at a business convention in Connecticut.

I walked out of my room for the first time since we got here and with a brave face on I walked out there past Ressler and didn't even dare to look at him.

I grabbed a glass of water and sat down on the loveseat and looked at the files. We sat there in silence the whole time. He knew better not to talk to me at the moment.

I got up and was ready to go back into my bedroom when I felt a warm hand grab my arm,

"Liz, please talk to me" Ressler said softly

"What is there to talk about?" I said with a firm voice and eyes looking at him sternly, "I'm just your _partner_, nothing else." I said trying to break from his grip.

As I tried to pull his other had went out and he placed his hand on my right cheek pulling me towards him. Then he placed a soft kiss on my lips. Ressler kissed me? I thought he didn't care for me like that? I kissed him back.

He released from the kiss and pulled us apart with hand still on my cheek, "Liz, I didn't mean it like that…I just…I just didn't think you felt any other way about me and I didn't want you to think that this whole mission was my case." He said with soft eyes and his face very calm. "Liz, I am sorry"

"Don, I…I…I don't know what to say" I said looking up at him. I almost confessed that I loved him, but I was too nervous.

"You don't have to say anything." He said as he placed his other hand on my face kissing my lips passionately. Sparks were definitely flying between us, I know it sounds cheesy but it felt amazing to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>I was kissing Liz. I love this woman. I have to tell her. I really do.<p>

"Elizabeth, I love you" I blurted out pulling away from the kiss, walking away to catch my breath, as also I breathed more heavily waiting for her reaction.

"Don, I _love_ you too." She said smiling

"Wait? What? You do?" I said confused expecting after everything I said, that she would be closer to hating me than loving me.

"I do, I have. Don, I love you, I really do" she said grinning

I laughed, "Liz" I said then kissing her again. When we heard a knock on the door, Liz and I looked at each other surprised. "The Underwood's are not supposed to be home until tomorrow morning?"

"Let me get it" she said, she walked over and got the door.

"Hi we are the McCarthy's! We live next door! We saw you two just moved here! Welcome to good ol' Massachusetts! I'm Amanda and this is my husband, Todd!"

"Hi there! I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband, Donald" she said smiling pointing to me, I laughed seeing her call me her husband.

"Well welcome! We brought you some cookies!" Amanda McCarthy said

"Thank you so much!" Liz said

"You will enjoy the neighborhood. Very quiet. You will love the rest of the neighbors too! Mr. and Mrs. Jamestown live to the right of the house and Mr. and Mrs. Underwood live across. They are very nice, selfless people. Mr. Underwood works for the law enforcement part of the government." She said and I took mental note. "We live to the left of you. We have two kids also. Do you two have any children?"

"No, not yet" Liz said smiling; I walked closer putting my hand on the small of her back.

"How long have you two been married?" she asked us. Shit! Liz and I haven't been able to discuss this.

"Don and I met through work, we both work in the same business building and were assigned as partners almost two years ago. We despised each other at first. Don finally came around after I got hurt at work. Then we started dating, not too long after that we got engaged, and we have been married for a little less than a week!" Liz said, nice save.

"Wow, how sweet, you two enjoy this time in your lives. Probably some of my favorite memories of Todd and I are right after we got married." She said smiling, "I will leave you two be, we are right next door if you need anything! I will tell the other neighbors you moved in and maybe we can have a get-together with all the neighbors for you to meet! Enjoy the newlywed-phase!" She said leaving

"Thanks! That would be fun! We will" Liz said closing the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to start this case, whether we like it or not." I said

"Well at least we are married to each other, it's not like we have to pretend anymore." He said placing a kiss on my cheek, "I will go get the files" he said walking to his room and picking up some more files he got on the Underwood's last night. "Couldn't sleep last night, so I stayed up and got some stuff together." He said smiling

"I couldn't sleep much either…" I said smiling at him

"Well, I couldn't sleep when I knew I broke your heart in there. I almost just walked in right then and there and kissed you, but I wasn't sure if you would punch me after you said the F-bomb…" he said smiling and then I fake punched him, we both laughed and sat on the couch close to each other.

"So this guy, he kills people, then he goes and helps the families of the victims. He gives the families huge checks to help pay off any debt they had." Don said

"What is the connection to the killer and the victim?" I asked

"I found out last night, that the victims were all in the law enforcement or the government; police, security, FBI, CIA, anyone. I believe the people he killed also knew something about his crimes. Underwood must have felt threatened by them and killed them. It also was an advantage to him with publicity." Don said

"Okay, so the plan is we become all besties and neighbors" I said laughing, "then we tell him about our business in getting politicians and certain official to the top. He will want our help with making the murders seem less obvious. We arrest him, voila!" I said smiling

Don kissed my lips and I was still smiling and laughing but I tried to kiss back. "_He fell for me when I got hurt at work!" _Don said in a girly voice impersonating mine.

"Is that how you think I sound?" I said laughing, he laughed, "Was that a yes?"

"No I am laughing because you thought I fell for you after the Stewmaker. I was already in too deep after the Stewmaker. I fell for you when I saw you walk to the box where we held fed to see him for the first time when he asked to speak with you…" he said smiling

"Don I thought you hated me." She said in seriousness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never hated you, or came close to hating you. I hated how I felt towards you. I hated that I was jealous of you. I hated that you were so breathtakingly beautiful and I got distracted working with you by your beauty. Most of all I hated that I loved you at first because you were married at the time." I said blushing

"Don, that's so sweet." She said kissing my lips.

"Want to get dinner?" I asked

"Sure that would be lovely. I am so hungry." She said

"It can be our first official date…" I said

"Donald Ressler asking _me _on a date?" She said smiling and fanning herself with her files.

"I know, I know my hotness is just so irresistible… go get dressed I will call for reservations for 7pm." I said smiling

She walked into her room and came out about 15 minutes later in a beautiful dress.

"Wow Liz you look great" I said

"You too, I love the tux" She said smiling

"You ready to go?" I asked

"Yes I am" she said as I grabbed her hand and we headed for the car.

We drove about a half an hour to a restaurant in Boston. When we got out of the car I held the restaurant door open for her. We were seated and then we ordered.  
>"So…" She said smiling<p>

"_So…" _I said laughing looking at her across the table.

"What made you want to be in the FBI?" she said, "I have always wondered"

"My father was a cop, so that had an impact. Then, when I was about 15 I took this science class that was mainly about crime and stuff, It really interested me. It really didn't start until a few years later when there was a pretty big crime in my hometown. My father was on duty and was killed by the criminal. So after that I made it my life's mission to stop any other criminal from further hurting anyone else I cared about. That's another reason why I was so torn up about Audrey when she died, I felt like I failed myself." I said

"Wow, Don, I didn't know" she said

"It's all good, I love my job I really do." I said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner came and we both ate and had some small talk. We got in the car and decided to head back home; when we got there Don opened my car door and helped me out. We walked up the front stair case and Don kissed me. Then I kissed him back, and we were kissing for about 5 minutes when Don kicked the door open with his foot as he was still passionately kissing me. He held me against the wall with his lips. Then we heard someone from behind us.

"Hey guys" the man said laughing

"Red what the_ hell_ are you doing here?" I yelled

"Just decided to pop in to see how you were doing. I see your acting skills for this mission are on point" he said laughing

Don couldn't even look him in the eyes. Both of our faces were bright red.

"Um…" I said looking away from his eyes

"So let's sit and talk about the case." Red said taking off his fedora

We all sit on the couches in the living area.

"Have you met them yet?" Red said

"We met the other neighbors, they had invited us to a neighbor get-together this week, so we could meet the rest of the neighbors. The Underwood's would be hosting." I said

"Great, I am going to need you to be very good spies, you will need to snoop through their house while you are there. They will have evidence. I am positive there will be." Red said

"Okay, will do" I said

"Well I should get going it is late. Goodnight Lizzie, Goodnight Donald" Red said smiling and leaving.

Don looked at him trying to fake a smile but I could still see how embarrassed he was. I was too, but he could barely look at the man.

I looked at my phone Aram had given me for undercover. There was a message from Amanda, the neighbor from next door.

"Hello, This is Amanda! Just wanted to tell you there will be a formal neighborhood Christmas party at the Underwood's house tomorrow at 7:00pm. See you there; everyone can't wait to meet you and Donald!" She wrote in the text.

"Don the party is tomorrow at the Underwood's house" I yelled upstairs to where Don went after Red left.

"Okay" he said

"Formal" I said

"Not surprised" he said laughing, "You look exhausted you should come to bed"

"Okay fine. I'm going to take a bath first" I said as I walked upstairs

"Okay, you can sleep here tonight with me, for the…um…nightmares" he said, he was still humiliated by what happened with Red.

"Okay" I said smiling as I walked away.

I got into the hot bath that warmed my cold body. I relaxed for about 30 minutes then decided to get out. I combed my hair and then put my pajamas on. I walked into Don's room and he was fast asleep, snoring even. I laughed at the fact he didn't even have time to take his dress shirt off. I hopped in next to him and cuddled up beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>I woke up still in my dress clothes and Liz was lying next to me. Her hair spread across the pillow case. I laughed because she usually has her hair perfectly done and now she had major bed head.<p>

"What are you laughing at mister?" she said as she turned around to look at me.

"Your hair" I said laughing

"You should see yours! It's definitely not gelled to perfection like it usually is." She said smiling then getting out of bed. "I am going to make coffee then I have to go buy something to wear to this fancy get-together party tonight."

"Okay, I'll be right down." I said hopping out of bed and walking to the bathroom. I jumped in a quick hot shower and then got out and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

She passed me my cup of coffee and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I said walking to the door.

"Hi, you're Donald, right?" the man said

"Yes, that's me. You're Mr. Underwood?" I said shaking his hand.

"Yes sir, call me Ben. This is my wife Hilary." He said pointing to his wife.

"Nice to finally meet you too, Lizzie, darling come meet the Underwood's." I called to her

"Oh Hi there" she said walking fast over to my side. I placed my arm around her waist. She placed her hand on top of mine. "I am Elizabeth, you can call me Liz" she said to them also shaking their hands.

"Welcome to the neighborhood! I am sure Amanda told you about our party tonight, I really hope you can make it!" Hilary said

"Yes we can't wait to meet everyone. Would you like to come in?" Liz asked

"Just for a minute, I have a meeting in an hour to get to." Ben said as they both said down on the couch. Liz and I sat across from them on the other couch. I put my arm around her shoulder. "So how long ago were you two married?"

"A week ago! We just got back from our rather short honeymoon. We really were looking forward to moving into this beautiful home!" Liz said

"It is a very beautiful home, the neighborhood is perfect too! Great for families. Are you two planning on having any children?" Hilary said

Shit. We never thought of that. "Well our work keeps us quite busy, but hopefully after things settle down we will." Liz said. Nice save.

"What do you two do for work?" Ben said

"We both are business workers that deal with government officials and what not. Our goal at work to make our clients the best of the best." I said, Ben seemed really interested.

"Well I might need you in the future" Ben said

"Well whenever you do we would be _happy_ to help" I said

"Great! Did you two meet at work?" Ben said

"Yes we did" Liz said kissing my cheek

"You two seem perfect for each other. You guys seem so in love. I really miss being newly-weds." Hilary said. We both smiled, I rubbed Liz's back with my thumb. "We should get going, Ben" Hilary said to Ben, "It was wonderful meeting you two! See you tonight!" they said as they were leaving.

"Bye! See you tonight!" Liz said

Later that day Liz went out to get something to wear and I stayed back and did some research on the case.


	6. Chapter 6

"May I help you Ma'am?" The employee asked me

"I am actually looking for a dress for this prestigious party tonight. It's formal. Would you mind helping me find something?" I said asking the boutique employer.

"Sure, a red or blue would look fantastic on you. Also black, but I believe black looks great on everyone." She said, "Try this one on" she said handing me a blue dress

I took it into the dressing room and put it on. It was a blue dress that was fitted at the top and then it had a flowy material after the waist, it wasn't fitted but it flowed as if it was fitted to my body. It went down to my feet. The neckline was a V-neck that went down just enough. I walked out of the dressing room to ask they employee what she thought.

"You look perfect! You should get that one definitely!" she said

"Okay, I will" I said

I went back in the dressing room and got re-dressed into my jeans and sweatshirt. I put my boots back on and my coat. Then I brought the dress up to the cashier and paid for it.

I drove back to the house and brought it up to my room and hung it up.

The rest of the day Don and I worked on the case and did some reports on it. Aram had sent us some information over and we looked over that.

"Looks here that he is plotting his next death." Don said

"Todd McCarthy?" I said, "That sounds so familiar?"

"The neighbors!" Don said

"Oh yes. Amanda and Todd McCarthy!" I said, "They will be there tonight. Tonight we need to get the information and get out. We have to try to find all the evidence and take it straight to the post office." I said

"Yes, and we have to be careful, we don't need them to see us snooping around their house." Don said

"Well if they don't catch us and we don't find all I need, you can talk to Ben about him using 'our business' and then you can get all his information from him" I said.

"Right, good idea" Don said

"Maybe you should do that first then we can snoop, he could give us all the evidence and we may not even need to look" I said

"I still kind of want to snoop" Don said laughing, I laughed also.

Later that day it was time to go to the party. I got ready and Don did too. I got my dress on and Don wore a suit and a tie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

"Wow Lizzie, you look amazing" I said, she was breathtaking

"Thank you, Don, you look very handsome as well." She said smiling.

"You ready" I said

"As ready as I'll ever be" Liz said.

We walked out the house to go across the street to the Underwood's house. Liz entwined her hand with my own. We knocked on the door and then Ben answered.

"Welcome, come on in" he said handing us both a glass of champagne when we walked in.

"Thanks, your house is beautiful" Liz said

"Thank you! Hilary, the Ressler's are here" Ben said. It seemed weird, the _Ressler's._

"Let me introduce you to the other wives in the neighborhood Liz," Hilary said to Liz as they walked away.

"Donald, I had some business I wanted to talk." Ben said

"Sure anything" I said

"Well as you know I am in the government, and I am willing to do most anything to get to the top." He said laughing, I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Yes of course, who isn't." I said laughing back

"I'm sure you know of my former guy who handled my old business, Mr. Kingmaker?" he said.

_The Kingmaker. _The guy who I shot to save Liz.

"Yes of course. He was pretty popular in this industry, what ever happened to him?" I said acting dumb.

"Who knows, but I need a new man. I need some political help." He said

"Well Liz and I are political strategists." I said

"I figured that out, will you be able to help me, I have my next assignment all laid out I just need some help." He said, "Mine are all media stunts. Trying to get the people to see that I am this hero when its actually set up for them to think that way." He said

"Well you came to the right people." I said

"Great what information do you need of me?" He said

"I need everything about the last victims and upcoming victims." I said

"Okay great I will get that to you by the end of the night. Now let's get back to our wives so this doesn't look too suspicious" he said smiling

We walked into the huge living room where Liz and all the other neighbors were sitting.

"Lizzie, can I see you for a moment?" I said gesturing to Liz that we should go look around their upstairs, make it seem like we are discussing something to them.

"Sure" she said placing her glass of champagne down.

We walked up the staircase making sure no one was looking.

"In here, this looks like the master" she said as she opened the door.

We both started looking around each side of the bedroom, as we were looking I told her about my talk with Ben.

"Okay great" she said then we heard the noise we feared most.

A knock at the bedroom door. We had to think quick. When I looked at Liz she started to move closer to me and then sat on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"Shh! Quick get your shirt off, make it look like we are hooking up in here" she said as she was unzipping her dress.

"But…" I said

"No buts! Just follow what I am saying!" She whispered, I looked over and she was only wearing her bra and underwear. I was trying not to blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I quickly threw off my dress and told Don to takeoff some of his clothes. I know it would be awkward if they thought we were hooking up in their bedroom, but it is better than them thinking we were going through their stuff. I started kissing Don to play along with everything. Luckily he caught on and went along with it all.

The door opened and it was Hilary, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here" she said covering her eyes.

"I am so sorry" I said getting off the bed covering myself with my now wrinkled dress, "I didn't realize this was your room, we thought it was a spare bedroom, I am so embarrassed" I said trying to laugh it off.

"Don't worry about it, uh….I'm going to go" she said closing the door.

I threw my dress back on and passed Don his shirt, saying "Well that seemed to work didn't it?"

"Yeah good thinking," he said laughing buttoning his shirt back up. His chest looked so nice, he was really in shape, toned muscles. He actually looked really hot. I was blushing thinking about it, then I realized that he just saw me in my lace bra and panties.

"Oh my gosh" I said out of embarrassment putting my head in my hands laughing

"What is it?" Don asked

I picked my head up, "You just saw me in my bra and underwear, I am a little embarrassed" I said laughing

"Liz it's not that big of deal" he said laughing, "besides I'm sure I would have seen you like that one way or another…" he said walking over to me placing a kiss on my neck,

"Don... not here" I said smiling; his kiss gave me chills and goose bumps.

"We should…uh…go downstairs" he said

"Yeah" I said following behind him

We got downstairs and everyone was talking, Don and I sat down and joined everyone.  
>"Sorry about that" I said laughing<p>

Ben came over to Don and said, "Don, I have the paperwork you asked for"

"Great" Don said taking the folder.

As the night went on I tried to keep an eye on Ben's conversations with Todd.

"Alright it's mistletoe time" Hilary said holding mistletoe up for everyone to see. "This is my favorite thing to do at the holidays!" she said laughing

She walked over to Don and I and said, "Alright newlyweds, I'm sure this will be easy for you two!" she said holding it above our heads.

"Hilary," I said sighing and laughing

"Come on!" she said "Kiss!"

And before I could fully turn my head and look at Don, his lips were on mine. It was like nobody else was in the room. Just us. Don and I. He had his hands on the back of my head holding them there. We released and everyone was whistling and clapping. I was blushing. _Again. _

I looked over to Don and I smiled at him. He was also smiling back at me as if it were only us two in the room.

Thank god for Amanda who broke the silence and said "who wants more champagne?"

After a while Don and I decided it was a good time to go. We said our goodbyes and left. The walk home we walked side by side. I was contemplating what would happen with us after tonight. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We went on one date and kissed a few times. I just don't know if that is something either of us can handle with work. Working together with a significant other. Don takes his work really seriously, and I don't want him to have that go to waste because of me. Thinking about us not being together made me want to cry. My eyes started to gloss over. We got back to the house and I felt a tear drop out.

"Lizzie, what's the matter?" he said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked devastated like everything she had was ripped out from under her. I walked over to her and l looked in her teary eyes.

"It's just… us" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You and I. Don what's going to happen after this mission? When we go back to work?" she asked crying

"Lizzie, I want to be with you" I said

"I…I know. I want to be with you too, but with work. I couldn't have you choose. It would be so unprofessional if we happened." She said trying to catch her breath

"But Lizzie" I said trying to hold her hand, but she pulled away.

"Don I have to go" she said walking out the front door and leaving.

I started to feel like everything _I had_ was ripped out from under me.

Where could she be going? What if she got hurt? I need her. I love her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to call Red. I drove to the airport hoping he could meet me there with his jet and pick me up.

"Yes, Lizzie, I will be right there." Red said

Then I called Cooper and said the mission was successful and Don had all the information, then to send in people to arrest Ben Underwood.

I waited about an hour for Red to arrive. I walked up to the Jet and left the rental car there to be picked up.

"Lizzie, what's going on?" Red said

I started to cry again, "It's…It's…It's Don." I said

"What's the matter with Donald?" Red said sitting next to me placing his arm around me.

Trying to get myself together to explain I saw Don was calling, I didn't answer.

"Well, everything was going great with both the mission and Don and I" I said sighing, "Then tonight I realized we can't be together. We can't work together. I wouldn't make Don do that. I am also not sure I could do that. Our job is hard enough as it is without a distraction." I said

"Lizzie, are you sure you are thinking straight?" Red said

"I just don't think I can do it" I said crying again into Red's arms.

"Lizzie I need you to look at me and trust me when I say this" Red said, "Donald loves you very much. He would do _anything_ for you. There is no doubt in my mind that this is what he wants. He wants you. He wants to be with you." He said, "I know you care just as much for him as he does for you, you just can't admit that to yourself. You deserve this Lizzie. You deserve someone like Donald, don't deprive yourself of that."

I thought about what Red said and it clicked. I just got on a plane and _left_ the love of my life. I just walked out on him. I may have ruined it.

"Red it's too late." I said crying harder

"Lizzie, it's not too late." He said

"We have to turn around!" I said loudly.

"Lizzie, calm down, we cannot turn around. You need a good night's rest and Donald will be back in the next few days." He said

"Where am I supposed to go I have been living with him for the past month?" I said feeling lost

"Lizzie you can stay with me at the house I have been _sitting_ for the week." Red said, "Get some rest we have another hour for the flight" Red said holding me in his arms.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at my caller ID and Cooper was calling.

"Ressler" I said

"Agent Ressler, how are things? Agent Keen called and said things went smoothly and you have all the case information." Cooper said

"Yes, sir I do" I said, I was mainly focused on him saying Liz called, "Liz, I mean Keen called you?"

"Yes, she was getting on a flight tonight she said she was taking at least one day off to get back on her feet." He said,

"Oh okay" where was she going? She had no place besides my house?

"Can you fax over the papers to Aram please?" Cooper said

"Um…yes sir" I said

"Great Thanks" Cooper said hanging up.

I faxed the papers very quickly and then went to my room to pack my stuff and then went to Liz's room and put all of her stuff in her suitcase. Seeing her clothes was weird. They smelt like her, it's only been 3 hours and I miss her like crazy. I called the airlines and booked a 3 am flight back to D.C.

It was already way past 1 am and was wide awake and exhausted all at the same time. I missed her. How could she think I didn't want to be with her because of work? I want to be with her no matter what. She is more important than my _work_. That is the difference that only after Liz I can see. The difference is between her and Audrey, I would pick my work over Audrey but I would pick Liz in a heartbeat over my work.

I caught a cab to the airport. I got on my flight and just stared out the window, watching the sunrise. I got back into town about 7 am. I got a cab to my apartment and walked up to it hopeful that Liz would be there.

"Liz, are you here?" I yelled placing our suitcases down

"Nope but I am" Red said placing his half eaten orange down. "These things are delicious, what are they clementine's? Or are they oranges?" he said "Well anyways I am here to talk with you about Lizzie, take a seat."

"Have you talked to her? Is she alright?" I asked nervously

"Lizzie is fine, she's just a little shaken up. She was confused. She knows what she wants but isn't sure how to play it all out." He said

"Where is she?" I asked

"She is at my place with Dembe" he said "She has been sleeping for a while"

"Reddington, I know this sounds weird especially coming from me, a guy who told you almost a year ago that all I felt was hate, but I _love _her. I really do love her. I need her to be here with me. I need to know if she loves me back." I confessed

"Donald, I know 100% that Lizzie loves you. It will take time but she will be here, she will come and you two will talk." He said

"I just don't want her to think that I would ever choose my job over her. I would quit right this moment if it was between my job and her." He said

"I know Donald, I explained that to her. She feels awful about leaving you. She wanted to turn around the second she got on my jet. Give her time to figure this out. She is confused at her thoughts. I am sure you are too. I promise she will come around. I am 100% sure of it. You need to give her space, and you need some two. It will happen. Just let time prevail it." Reddington said

"I…I don't know if I can do it. Like live without her, waiting for her to come? It could be days, weeks, or months! I can't live without her." I admit

"Donald, I know. Trust me I know how you feel. I realize it sounds weird coming from a man that has brought so much hate and has felt so much hate in life, but I understand how you feel. I know you can't live without her, that is why she in in your life, and she can't live without _you_. She is very fragile right now with her emotions. She needs rest and to think this through. I promise you that this will come." Reddington said putting on his fedora and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke from a long nights sleep. It took me a few minutes to realize where I was and what had happened. I had _left_ Don. I was with Red, of all people.

"Good morning Lizzie" Red said

"Morning" I said

"Stop looking so glum" he said

"What am I supposed to look like? I just lost everything I loved." I said as I felt the tears come to my eyes

"I spoke with Donald…." I cut him off

"You talked to Don? How is he? Is he mad? I am sure he never wants to talk to me again" I said

"Yes I spoke with Donald and he was also very confused why you left. He misses you and hopes for you to come back." Red said and I had a sigh of relief, "See Lizzie, I told you he loves you"

"Red that is honestly the best news. When should I see him?" I said anxiously

"Time, my dear. Give it a day or two. He needs to get everything in his head all cleared and so do you." He said

"I am the most impatient person when it comes to this." I said slumping into my seat.

"Why don't you go rest, you still look drained" Red said

I nodded and walked towards the bedroom I was sleeping in.

The next day went by pretty slowly, it mainly consisted of me sleeping. I woke up the next morning and went to talk to Red about getting in touch with Don.

"Lizzie there has been a change of plans…" Red said. My stomach sank and my heart started to pound faster.

"What…What's the matter?" I said scared

"Donald has had to return to Massachusetts to follow up on the case. There were more people involved with this than you both realized. Todd McCarthy was not the next victim, he was the assassin." Red said

I felt as if the wind was taken out of me. "But he can't go by him…himself…. I am his wife… in the case of course…I am his partner. He needs me." I said as I felt my knees go weaker.

"Lizzie I assure you Donald has this under control." Red said

I ran out of the house and got into the car and rove as fast as I could to the airport. My phone rang many times from Red I didn't pick them up. I boarded my flight to Logan Airport and relaxed on the 2 hour flight.

I got to Logan Airport and took a cab to the house Don and I were staying at. The drive was full of my anxious thoughts racing through my mind.

I pulled up to the large house and got out. I walked up to ring the bell. Don answered

"Lizzie what the _hell_ are you doing here" as he pulled my arm inside. I was so confused, Red made it seem like he wanted to be with me.

"I came to finish the mission with you. I also came to apologize…" I said then was cut off by Don saying "We can talk later, but you can't be here. Reddington didn't tell you?"

"Tell me _what_?" I asked sternly

"You are in danger here we need to get you out." Don said, I could see the fear on his face.

"Don what's the matter?" I asked scared

"Todd is the assassin not the victim. He was assigned to kill you. These people were not clients of the Kingmaker. They work for him. The kingmaker tried to kill you but I shot him. He wanted to kill you because of your link with Red or something. Not because you were some FBI agent trying to stop him. Now his team wants to finish the job by killing you. They knew we were undercover. They knew we were FBI agents." Don said I could see him and how scared he looked.

"Don, what are we going to do?" I said

"I called Cooper so hopefully a team will be here soon, but until then we have to hide out in here and keep quiet like nobody is here. They think we are in D.C. Todd has been gone all day and been untouchable. While Ben and Hilary are taken into custody, they were both arrested the night you _left_." He said looking down.

"Don, please look at me" I said grabbing both of his hands in mine, "I never wanted to leave you. I want to be here. I want to be with you. I love you so much and I wasn't sure what your thoughts on our relationship were after the case…"

"Lizzie, I love you more than life itself. I cannot imagine a day without you, without us." He said looking into my eyes.

I got up on my tip toes and kissed him, "Donald Ressler I love you so much" I said as a tear escaped my eye.

"Lizzie," he said as he wiped the tear with his thumb then kissed me again.

"I am so sorry" I said

"Don't be sorry, please I am just happy you are safe with me." He said

"Do we have to stay here in the dark?" I asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes we have to make it as if nobody was home. That is why we should hide in the basement so nobody sees us through the window.

"Okay" she said as we gathered blankets and flashlights to carry into the cold basement

"Holy shit it's cold down here" I said as I walked down to the cold unfinished basement.

"Oh look there's an old mattress" Liz said as she threw the blankets onto the mattress then she sat.

I sat next to her and wrapped a blanket around her. "Here you go" I said then placed a kiss on her cheek.

It was already getting dark and Liz's phone rang, "its Red" she said as she picked up.

She was on the phone for about 10 minutes when she hung up and said, "He was just checking up on me, he's mad I came but also glad I am with you. Also to stay put because help would come soon.

We sat there wrapped in each other's warmth and in a blanket together for a while.

"Don what are we going to do when this is all over?" she said looking up to me

"This." I said placing a kiss on her lips. It was a long kiss, the one I had longed for from her. She placed her hand on my neck and combed her fingers through my hair. I was now lying down on the mattress and she was straddling on top of me. Our lips still kissing and my hands were in her hair.

We both jumped when we heard something.

"What was that" she said in utter fear

"Shh. Go behind the staircase" I said, we were going to hide, it could be Todd in the house making sure we were not there. I know it looks cowardly for two FBI agents to hide from the criminal but it's what we had to do. We both got in the closet and heard footsteps. Liz entwined her hand into mine and was squeezing it very tight. I also was squeezing her smaller hand. She was shaking. I pulled her close to me and risked everything by whispering, "Shh it's going to be okay, I will protect you."

Liz nodded and held on to me. I was also shaking from both nerves and the fact I was freezing.

"Lizzie, Donald what the hell are you two doing?" a familiar voice exclaimed

"Red?" Liz said

"Yes, everything is all clear with Todd, I took care of him" Reddington said

"Oh my god" Liz said letting out a sigh, then I realized our hands were still entwined.

"Let's get going, my jet is waiting" Reddington said

We drove to the jet and got on. I sat next to Liz who looked exhausted. About 15 minutes into the flight I noticed Liz's head was leaning on my shoulder and she was sleeping.

"Although you both thought you were in danger when I arrived tonight, that is the calmest I have seen Lizzie since she left." Reddington said, "She missed you. She needs you"

I smiled and looked at Lizzie who was sleeping calmly. I placed a gently kiss on her head and chatted with Red the rest of the flight.

When we got back to D.C, Liz was still asleep, I carried her into the car, she opened her eyes a little bit and I said, "Shh, it's okay we are back in D.C and we are going home" I said

We got to my apartment and I carried her up to my bed. I tucked her in and then got in next to her. She rolled over into my chest and we both slept happily in each other's arms, grateful for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I was so happy and I felt like I had gone to heaven and back.

"Good morning sleepy head" Don said smiling

I lifted my head up from his chest and placed a kiss on his lips. "What time is it?"

"9" he said

"Work! We have to get going" I said getting up from the bed.

"Cooper said we didn't need to be in until 11." He said also getting up from the bed.

"Oh okay good," I said, "I am gonna take a quick shower"

"Okay I will go get some coffee from the coffee shop down the street, we don't have much here to eat since we haven't been here in the last week" he said putting on some shoes and a coat. Don leaving the house in sweat pants? I still won't get used to it.

I got into the hot shower and washed my hair. I cleaned up and then got out and headed to Don's room where my suitcase was. I took my towel off and started to dry myself off with it. Then the door opened and I screamed throwing the towel over my body covering myself.

"AHH!" I said

"Umm…sorry.. I should have knocked… your coffee is uhh...out here…" Don said closing the door his face was bright red.

Did he just see me naked? I am humiliated. My face was also bright red.

I quickly threw on my purple shirt and blazer then my black jeans. I walked out of the bedroom and Don was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"Sorry" Don said laughing

"It's okay" I said also trying to laugh it off. I picked up my coffee and tossed Don his coat.

"Ready?" I said picking up my stuff from the couch.

"Yes ma'am" he said, "By the way, nice mole" he said laughing walking out the door.

He was referring to the mole I have on my right hip. I rolled my eyes as my face reddened.

I threw on my coat and got into the passenger seat. "Pay back will come soon Mr. Ressler" I said smirking.

"Good" he said laughing

We drove to the post office and we walked up to the elevator. We got in and walked to the war room. Everyone was there except Aram and Samar. Where could they be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is Aram and Samar" I asked Cooper

"We were thinking the same thing" Cooper said

"I saw Aram's car parked outside" Liz said

"That's strange" I said, and only merely a few seconds later Samar steps out of the bathroom then Aram moments after. Aram had lipstick all on his face.

"Uh Aram," I said pointing to the lipstick on his face. I started laughing and I shook my head. I guess the FBI sets more people up then separate them.

"So where were we?" Samar said

"Well today all we have to do is reports to finish up the Underwood case you two just got back from" Cooper said pointing to Liz and I. "Hopefully everything went well. Sorry you had to be undercover. I'm sure it feels good to be acting like partners again?" Cooper said

"Well I think they didn't mind being a couple, did you?" Red said hopping out of the elevator with Dembe right behind him,

My face turned red from being embarrassed and so did Liz's. It's not that I want to hide what Liz and I have, I would love to tell every man living that she's mine and to back off, it's just I don't want anyone to believe we are unprofessional. I turned to look at Liz and she was walking away to our office.

I got some of the files from Cooper and then walked up to Liz.

"Here" I said passing her a folder with the files.

"He always seems to embarrass me, just like my dad did" she said shaking her head laughing

"Eh, it's not that big of a deal, the cat will be out of the bag soon enough…" I said smiling

We worked the rest of the day pretty much in silence on the files and reports.

"Finished" Liz sighed out slumping in her seat.

"You wanna go get a drink?" I said, "There's a bar like 15 minutes away"

"That would be awesome, I could really use a beer right now" she said throwing her coat on.

"Let's get a cab so we don't have to drive home" I said

"Good idea" she said calling the cab service

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We drove to the bar and Don opened the door for me. I walked in and we got to a booth and ordered beers.

"I really like you Donald Ressler" I said as if I was confessing a high school crush.

"That's good because I really like you too." He said laughing

"So you were really serious about telling me you loved me?" I said sarcastically

"Shut up you" he said laughing then picking up his drink, "To us" he said as we cheers with our beers.

"To us" I said smiling

We talked for a while then it started to get late, "Why don't we head home, we'll have more fun there" he said winking to me

We walked out of the bar and Don held me up against the cab door, started kissing me. His hands traveled up my waist then up to my neck. He then realized where we were and the cab driver was waiting for us.

"Um…sorry" he said holding the car door open for me to get in, and then he got in right beside me. We held hands the whole car ride, his thumb rubbing my hand. We got to the apartment and paid the cab driver. We walked up to the apartment calmly then when we walked inside we were like animals that had been caged up all day. He threw his shirt off and lifted mine up throwing them on the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. The kisses left me breathless. A good type of breathless. I could barely breathe but that just made me want to kiss him more. I was on adrenaline.

He smelt so good. I just wanted more and more with every kiss. We walked towards the bedroom and he playfully tossed me on it. He got up too and then I rolled over on top of him. My hands through his hair and his hands traveling up my spine then reaching my bra clasp and undoing it, his hands were cold and it left me with goose bumps all over my body where ever he touched it.

"I want you so bad" I whispered in his ears. That must of set him over the limit because before I knew it I was on my back kicking off my jeans and he was also. Our lips still touching and then we became closer than ever. All this tension being broken.

"Don" I said closing my eyes biting my lip. I looked up and he smiled then placed gentle kisses on my lips. I have never seen Don like this so rough yet so gentle at the same time.

I gripped his back more and more, pulling him closer to me. Our bodies so in touch and so in sync. Right before it was over he said, "Liz, oh my god I love you" and then kissed me. We both collapsed into each other's arms.

I wiped the sweat off his forehead and kissed him. He rolled over beside me and I laid my head on his warm chest. I could hear his heart beating quite fast. "I love you" I said kissing his lips. I could see he was smiling through the kiss and then I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. Our relationship has definitely changed. Changed for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up and looked at Liz lying on my bare chest. Her brown hair resting on her back. I looked down and kissed her on the head. She looked up at me with her denim blue eyes and I kissed her lips. "You're so beautiful" I said and she leaned into my lips and kissed them again. We stayed in each other's arms for a while. I brushed her hair with my hand. She looked up at me again and kissed my lips with hers.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" I said

"I am so happy" she said, "I am happy I have you"

"I am happy I have you too" I said, "I am more than happy" right then in that moment I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Liz.

"Ahh you're amazing" she said laughing and putting a kiss on my lips. I laughed. "I should jump in the shower before work" she said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I should join you?" I said smiling

"That would be fun" She said getting out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and before she could turn around I was kissing her. We both walked in the hot shower and were kissing then things got a little bit more heated.

"That was the best shower I have ever taken" she said laughing putting on a towel.

"I have to say the same" I said laughing also putting on a towel.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to take a shower the same way" she said smiling and walking away confidently into the bedroom.

I let her get dressed while I shaved my 5 o'clock shadow that I was supporting from not being able to shave yesterday.

I walked back into the room where Liz was fully dressed, for the first time in like 10 hours. She was on her phone, "Reddington" she said as she got up and picked up the phone. "Keen" she said walking out of the bedroom.

I threw on my suit and shoes then walked to the kitchen to get us both coffees. I looked over at Liz who was yelling into her phone almost in tears.

"I DO NOT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she yelled, "YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL BEFORE AND I AM FINALLY HAPPY. DON'T RUIN IT AGAIN" she yelled then hung up.

"Lizzie, sweetie what's the matter" I said walking over to her

"It ended up not being Red. It…It… was Tom." Liz said as she started to cry. I say a tear come out of her eyes and I knew something wasn't right.

"What did he say?" I asked holding her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked down at Don's hands wrapped in mine. I sighed before more tears came.

"He wants to talk. He says we need to…." I said as I started to cry harder, Don pulled me into his chest. I cried and cried. He rubbed my back saying, "its okay".

"I don't…want…him…to…hurt…me…or…you…or…us" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Listen to me Lizzie; I am not going to let him lay a finger on you. I will protect you from him, and don't worry about me. I have always wanted to 'rough him up for you'" Don said quoting himself from right before I found out about Tom. I chuckled.

"I think I need to see him." I confessed, "But I want you there with me"  
>"Of course I will go with you, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said placing a small kiss on my head. "Call him back and set up a place we can meet him" he said<p>

"Okay" I said picking up my phone, re-dialing the number. "Tom when and where do you want to meet?" I said

"Today around 3 at the Northern Warehouse." He said hanging up

"We should get going to work" I said throwing on my coat and picking up my bag.

"Let's go" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder then placing a kiss on my head.

We drove to work and got there and had some follow up reports all day. Nothing was too exciting, no new blacklister. The most interesting thing was Aram trying to be nice and impress Samar with coffee, and then he ended up spilling it all over himself. Oh Aram.

Red didn't show up today. I wasn't surprised because there was no new blacklister, but I was surprised when I didn't hear from him all day. I at least would have received a call or text.

"Um, Don. It's time to meet Tom" I said walking over to him so nobody heard. Everyone still thought he was dead. If it wasn't for Don I would be locked up in a cold cell for the rest of my life. He saved me he truly did.

"Why is it at a warehouse?" Don asked turning on the street where the location was.

"Who knows" I said

We parked the car and I told Don to wait there. If he didn't see me in five minutes to come inside. He argued and was stubborn about it but then he gave up.

"I'll be quick" I said placing a kiss on his cheek

He leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my lips, "I love you, be careful"

"Love you too" I said stepping out of the SUV.

I knocked on the door and Tom let me in. He looked different. He had a lot of facial hair and his hair was longer.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I want you." He said

"Tom, you have to be fucking kidding me. Listen to what you are saying because you sound like an idiot." I said

"Just because it was my job, doesn't mean I grew feelings for you. I loved you Liz, and I still do." He said trying to reach for my hand. I pulled it away. He grabbed both of my shoulders tightly and kissed me, I didn't kiss back and I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't let go. I felt bruising from where his hands were holding me.

Before I could look at him again he was trying to kiss me and I kicked him in between his legs. He screamed in pain. I was going to kick him again while he was on the ground but he grabbed ahold of my legs and I fell falling on my head. I hit it pretty hard against the cement.

"Ahh" I said holding my pounding head. "DON!" I yelled in terror

"Oh little Donnie, your boyfriend? I don't think so." He said punching me, "If I can't have you, nobody can." I flipped over to try to escape. He pulled my hair so I couldn't get up and slammed it back into the cement. "Shit! DON!"

I could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath. He started punching me again. I tried to fight back but I was getting dizzy. My head hurt so bad. My eyes were starting to feel heavy and I wanted to close them.

"Don!" I screamed one last time before I passed out from another punch. I heard a loud thud right before I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Open your eyes" I said shaking her, "Lizzie sweetie, it's me Don open your eyes"

She opened them up and said, "My…my head hurts"

"I know sweetie, just keep your eyes open." I said holding her in my arms.

I picked up her phone and dialed Reddington's number I had no idea what else to do with Tom. I can't turn him in then they would find out about Lizzie. I can't kill him because I couldn't do that, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"Reddington this is Ressler. I need your help with Lizzie and Tom." I said breathing heavily into the phone.

"Donald calm down, take a breath what's the matter?" he said

"Tom called Lizzie asking to see her and we went, he beat her. I believe he was drunk. I knocked him out but I don't know what to do" I said

"I'll be right there, what's the address" he asked

I gave him the address, "What should I do with Lizzie? I think she has a concussion?"

"Keep her there Donald, we don't need anyone to find out about this or Lizzie could be in trouble. I will bring help"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I tried to keep my eyes open but the lights made my head hurt worse.

"Lizzie stay with me please sweetie" Don said holding me

"I am I just need to close my eyes, the lights are making my head hurt." I said searching for his hand and entwining it with mine. I laid there on the ground in his arms for what felt like an eternity.

"Lizzie, Red is here" Don said shaking me

"I'm awake" I said opening my eyes looking up to Red

"Lizzie look at you" he said squinting at the sight of my face

"I didn't realize I was that ugly" I said laughing

Don and Red laughed then Red said, "You have a huge bruise on your forehead and you might have a concussion"

Mr. Kaplan walked in and looked at me. Tom regained consciousness. Red walked over to him with a gun.

"Red. No" I said weakly

"Lizzie don't try this again." He said sternly to me

"Let me talk to him while you have him strapped up" I said trying to get up. I fell back from the dizziness. "Don walk me over, please?" Don held me up and help me get my balance walking.

"Tom. You have ruined my life. I honestly don't want to speak to you again. You hurt me. You _fucked me_ up mentally. You played with my mind, emotions, and my physical well-being. At this moment I really wouldn't care if you died." I said to Tom, "Red do whatever the fuck you want to do with him." I said walking back over to Don.

"Liz wait. I am sorry. It wasn't my choice. It was my job. I am asking one thing of you, if you don't kill me I will never even think about you ever again. I just want to go home, home to my family." He said begging Red and I

"How am I supposed to believe that? Red is that true does he have a family?" I asked

"Yes." Red said still aiming the gun at Tom.

"Please." Tom said, I wanted to let him go. So I didn't have the guilt of seeing him die.

I sometimes wondered if Red had a good bone in his body. I often thought no. He proved me wrong today.

"Don't you ever see her again. Do you hear me? Or so help me god I will put this bullet through your skull faster than you can say my name." he said

"Okay." Tom said

Red unbuckled Tom and he was gone. I would never see him again. I was feeling mixed emotions. The man I loved for two years. The man I thought was my husband. He was gone. Forever.

I started to cry. Don pulled me into his arms. At first I thought I was crying because I thought I still had feelings for Tom, but then when Don pulled me in his arms I remembered where I belonged. Who I belonged with. I Pulled back from his embrace and gave him a passionate, long kiss.

"I love you" I said without a single doubt.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lizzie I am really proud of you" I said in a low voice as we walked into the apartment.

She looked up with a smile, eyes still puffy from the tears. Face bruised and cut up from Tom. If it was my choice I would have killed him right then and there.

"C'me here" I said putting my arms out to give her a hug. She walked into the embrace and I held her tight. "Not let's go put some ice on your head"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice from the freezer to put on her forehead to reduce the swelling around the bruise.

"Here ya go" I said placing the ice on her head, I sat next to her on the couch and she laid her head on my shoulder as I iced her head.

"Thanks… for everything" she said still with her eyes closed.

I kissed her forehead and let her fall asleep on me. It still was early in the evening only 6pm so I decided to order some dinner for us. I ordered some Chinese food to be delivered to the apartment. Right when it got there Liz started to wake up.

"Do I smell Chinese food?" she asked smiling as she stretched from her short slumber

"Yes ma'am" I said placing the bag on the coffee table. I took the food out of the bag. Liz and I ate while watching some TV together then she fell back asleep on my shoulder again. Not long after that I fell asleep too; I ended up laying my head at the end of the couch with Liz lying in my arms.

We slept through most of the night on the couch and woke up from the sound of the power going out and a loud strike of thunder, Liz and I jumped.

I walked over to the window and noticed it was raining really hard and it was thundering and lightning, "Looks pretty rough out there" I said

"I'll go light some candles" she said walking to the closet

I walked over to the fireplace and lit it to get some heat because it was freezing outside. Then I walked to the bedroom and grabbed the quilts off the bed and dragged them to the living room.

"We can camp out, out here" I said smiling

"Romantic?" she said laughing walking towards me kissing my lips.

"Well I figured we wouldn't freeze out here with the fireplace, but okay" I said laughing

We propped up some pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace and then laid there under the blankets. Liz was wrapped in my arms and we both dozed back off into a deep sleep.

In the morning the power was still not back so we stayed there warm by the fire before we got ready for work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lizzie, your phone's ringing" Don said passing me my phone

"Red" I said to Don, "Keen" I answered

"Lizzie, dear, how are you feeling?" Red asked

"My head is pounding but other than that I guess I am okay. We lost power so we are freezing our asses off." I said

"Take the next few days off, I am not going to be there until Monday, I have some business to attend to" Red said

"Red, that's a little unnecessary…" I said

"No buts. Go on a mini vacation with Donald. I am sure he would love it" he said

"I don't think he's the day-off kind of guy" I said laughing

"With you I'm sure he is" he said hanging up

"What did he want?" Don said walking out of the bedroom tightening his tie.

"Told me to take the next few days off with you" I said laughing

"Really?" He said laughing

"Yeah he told us to go on a mini vacation" I said smiling at him

"That sounds nice" he said

"Are you sure? You don't seem like the type to just take a day off an be content?" I said

"That was before us" he said, "I have a cabin up in the woods, we should go. It would be fun"

"Okay" I said smiling then walking over to him, kissing his cheek, "I'm going to pack"

"Pack warm! It's 10x more cold up there than it is here" he said

"Okay, but I figured we wouldn't be wearing much clothing anyways" I said grinning

"That sounds even better, want to start that part of the vacation now?" he said pulling me closer to him

"Patience Donald" I said laughing

"What a tease" he said laughing back

I walked into the bedroom and packed for a few days in the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long is the drive?" Liz said as we drove in the car.

"Not too far" I said

"So is it like your family's cabin or just yours?" Liz asked

"Technically it is my family's cabin, but I am the one that goes there most. My mother and brother are really never around this area." I said, "They live in Connecticut, I haven't seen my mother in over a year."

"Why not?" Liz asked

"Well my mother is a very stubborn person. She believes that I should have worried less about my job and I would have been married by now. She made Audrey's death feel like my fault, because it was my work that made it happen." I said taking in a deep breath, talking about her made me stressed out. "I saw my brother a few months back. He has his own life with his family. He's married and has a kid."

"I'd like to meet them sometime" Liz said smiling, I smiled back

"You're not like turned off by how awful I told you they were?" I said laughing

"They are your family. The only one you'll ever have." She said

I remembered she had no one. So my negativity probably sounds ridiculous, she never complains about not having a family.

"I wish I could have met your dad" I said

"I know, he would have really liked you. He would have wanted to take you fishing or something" she said laughing, "He used to take me out fishing all the time, it was like our thing."

"You fish?" I said in surprise

"Yes I do" she said smiling proudly

"Maybe we will have to go sometime?" I offered

"That would be fun" she said

We continued to drive; the rain from the morning had turned into snow.

"Looks like we are heading right into winter wonderland" I said jokingly

"Well on the bright side, if we get snowed in we will be together" she said smiling

I leaned over and kissed her

"Donald Ressler keep your eyes on the road" she said laughing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We pulled down a dirt road in the snowy forest. The trees had blankets of white snow covering them. It was a picture perfect spot. We pulled down the long road until we reached the cabin. I got out into the brisk cold winter air and closed my door. The cabin was perfect. Just the right size. I walked to the trunk and helped carry the bags. Don unlocked the front door and we walked inside together. It wasn't much warmer in there than it was outside.

"Sorry it's freezing in here, nobody's been here for a while to keep the heat on" he said placing the bags down next to the couch.

"That's okay" I said

"I'll light the fireplace" he said walking over to the kitchen drawer grabbing some matches. Then he picked up some firewood and threw it into the fire then igniting it. "That should do for now" he said smiling

"It's really nice here" I said smiling admiring the beautiful wood furniture and paneling. I walked over to the wall where some pictures were held up. "Don is this you?" I say pointing to a picture of a little boy.

"Yes" he said laughing

"And look at this one" I said pointing at another one of him holding up a fish bigger than his face.

"First fish I ever caught" he said laughing

"You were adorable" I said laughing

"I was adorable? What about now?" he said laughing pulling me into his embrace

"You still are adorable" I said laughing placing a kiss on his lips.

"You're freezing, why don't you let me warm you up?" he said smiling and then laughing. I laughed back because he was so cheesy with his pickup lines. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again and again and again. Soon after we were walking down the hall to the bedroom, layers of clothing quickly disappearing. We walked into the bedroom and we lay on the bed. Then Don was kissing every inch of my body, leaving goose bumps behind. More and more clothing disappeared on each of our bodies. Before we finished Don whispered into my ear, "I love you, Lizzie"

"I love you too, Don" I said kissing him as we both collapsed in each other's embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We laid there for a good twenty minutes in each other's arms, until Lizzie's cell phone rang.

"Keen" she said I looked over and laughed at our lack of clothing.

I watched as her face turned pale white. The she turned back to me, handing me the phone.

"It's Red" she said as I picked up the cell phone.

"Hello" I said

"Donald, I need you to listen to me, I am on my way. You and Lizzie are in danger. You need to stay inside and _do not_ go into the woods." He said. I was starting to worry. "Do you hear me Donald?"

"Yes, stay inside, no woods" I repeated

"Good, keep Lizzie safe, I will explain when Dembe and I arrive" Red said hanging up.

I placed the phone down on the bed, getting up putting my clothing back on.

"Lizzie, something is wrong. Reddington is on his way." I say to her

"I know he sounded like he did when he called to tell me the task force was a target." She said placing her clothing back on also.

"Well whatever it is, I am sure we will be fine" I said trying to put on a brave face.

I walked to the closet where I had kept a few of my private guns. I had two bullet proof vests in there also. I got everything assembled in case of needing any of it.

Reddington arrived shortly after with Dembe right behind him. He came in and locked the door.

"The coast is clear for now, but there is a problem, and you two are being targeted. Especially you Donald." Red said taking off his fedora

"What's…what's going on?" Liz said

"Aiko Tanida isn't dead. He is alive and wants to fulfil his brother's wishes of killing the agents that arrested his brother. The only one left is you Donald. He will stop at nothing." He said. My stomach dropped as flashbacks of Audrey's death occurred and that whole day with Jonica.

"Where is he" Liz said

"He's not too far in a cabin down in the woods." Red said, "His cars were not there and he wasn't anywhere around. I am going to need you to put on some bullet proof vests, and I am praying you have some guns." He said

"Yeah a whole closet filled" I said walking to the closet, passing Liz a gun and a vest. Then Red and Dembe a gun. I put on my vest and Liz followed.

I could see the fear in Liz's eyes, I walked over to her and held her hands and looked in her eyes. "I am not going to let _anything_ happen to you. I promise" I said


	11. Chapter 11

I looked up to Don, "I know, I love you. I know we are going to be okay." I said placing a brave face on for him. This must be so hard. The people that took Audrey away from him is back to haunt him. He is probably worried they will take me away from him.

"I'm going to go grab my phone out of the bedroom" I said

I walked towards the bedroom and when I got there I noticed the window was open. I reached for my gun and before I could get it out I was punched straight to the ground by Aiko Tanida.

"Don!" I yelled feeling the blood drip from my nose

Both Don and Red came running. Don ran over to my side while Red had his gun aimed at Aiko.

"Lizzie!?" he said running to my side, then wiping the blood from my face with my shirt, I nodded and he helped me get up. "What the fuck do you want?" He said to Aiko

I looked over and Don had a red laser light pointing at him. It was a gun. A gun was being pointed at him. "DON! WATCH OUT" and I was too late. He was shot in the shoulder. He fell to the ground of the bedroom floor. Then I heard a shot outside. I saw the shooter being killed by Dembe.

I got up and moved to Don who was not on the ground bleeding. I placed my hand on the wound.

Red went over shot Aiko four times in the knee, then once in the hand. "Look at me, _Aiko._ Your business with Agent Ressler ends today. You're lucky you're still alive. Make any other movements and you're dead like your buddy outside" Aiko then nodded, and Red tied him up to the chair.

"Don, look at me. Look at me" I said to Don who was squinting his eyes shut.

"I'm here," he said

Then I heard the door open, it was Dembe with Mr. Kaplan. She must have been in the car. Dembe said, "We have a problem here. Both cars won't start, streets are getting to be not drivable, phone lines are down, so it looks like we are snowed in until morning." Shit. I thought

"I really don't care, we need to help Don" I said as the tears started coming.

"Let me see" Red said walking over

Dembe tossed him the first aid kit that was with all of the guns.

"I have to get the bullet out of your shoulder Donald" he said, "The wound is very deep and it's larger than I thought"

"Oh great" Don moaned in pain

"It's going to be okay" I said holding his hand.

Red got out a knife, large tweezers, and stuff to cauterize the wound.

"Oh great are we having a repeat of what happened in the fucking box….owww!" Don said

"Sadly yes" Red said, "Mr. Kaplan would you mind helping me?"

"Yes deary" She said

Red sterilized the utensils and we helped Don get comfortable with a pillow behind his head.

"He's going into shock, get him a blanket he's turning ice cold" Red said as I grabbed the blankets off the bed and put them on Don below his shoulder. Mr. Kaplan brought in the supplies from the kitchen and bathroom.

"Little Donnie boy probably won't make it… too bad I didn't kill his other bitch too…" Aiko said laughing. I saw Don's face stiffen.

Red shot him straight to the head killing him. "That's better. See I should have killed him in the first place"

Don shook his head, from pain and anger from that remark.

"I need to start, but once I start I can't stop, you need to distract him Lizzie" Red said

I sat down next to Don on the opposite side of Red and Mr. Kaplan. I held his cold hand in my cold hand and ran my fingers through his hair with my other hand. Red began and Don started screaming in pain. My tears were starting to come again. I didn't want to see him like this it was scary. He was _my rock_. Now it's my turn to be his.

"Shh… Don it's okay, look at me, it's okay. I am here. Squeeze my hand if it helps" I said he squeezed my hand tightly.

Red worked quickly and got the bullet out, passing it to Mr. Kaplan. "You're doing good deary" She said to Don

"Now we have to cauterize it. But he has lost a lot of blood, I need to give him a blood transfusion" Red said

Don was rolling in and out of consciousness. "Don please look at me, please" I said as Red placed the needles in their arms. He opened his eyes and tried to give me his signature half smile, but was in too much pain to.

"You don't need to smile through this" I said kissing his forehead

His temperature was rising as mine was lowering; I was shivering from both being scared and cold.

Red removed the needle after about 30 minutes and said it was time to start cauterizing the wound.

When Red started Don nearly jumped from the pain and let out the most terrifying scream before he passed out. The scream was like one I had never heard before. It was him calling out for help. He was in so much pain. The scream cut my heart and soul. It was the most earth rumbling thing I had ever heard. I have to be brave. I have to. But I'm not brave without Don. I can't lose him. What if I lose him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Donald, open your damn eyes, I need you to tell Lizzie you're okay, she is in shock and is shaking. She needs to be told you are okay." I heard him

"Lizzie, look at me" I said in a weak voice, as Red finished I took my other arm and brought her in to sit closer to me.

"Don, I can't lose you. I can't… I can't live without you." She said sobbing

"You won't have to, I am going to be fine, I have you. I am not going anywhere if you're here" I said smiling as I squeezed her hand tightly. "I love you Lizzie"

"I love you too" she said kissing me, I barely felt any of the pain when she kissed me. The kiss lasted what felt like an eternity.

"All done" Red said when Lizzie got up, "Your body relaxed quite a bit with the help of Lizzie's lips, making it easier for me to finish"

Lizzie laughed. "Glad to be at service" she said

I laughed too hard at that. Red started to bandage up my wound and said that this would hold it over. The wound was pretty big. It was almost as big as the wound in my leg from Anslo Garrick.

"We should move him on to the bed in the other room away from this bloody mess," Red said getting up

Both Dembe and Red with the assistance of Lizzie helped me be placed on the bed in the other bedroom. Mr. Kaplan stayed and cleaned up the bodies and the blood.

"Dembe please run out to the car and grab my pharmaceutical case please" Red asked

Shit he can't give me pain pills, I'll have a relapse. I haven't used in almost three months. I'm too embarrassed to tell him that I am a junkie. What the hell am I going to do?

"Lizzie would you mind going and getting Donald something to drink?" Red asked

Lizzie left the room and Red walked over to me. "Donald, I know about your problem." SHIT how the fuck does he know?  
>"How do you know" I asked<p>

"I know everything" Red said sarcastically laughing, "I just know"

I didn't doubt the man, he knew my blood type for Christ's sakes.

"Don't worry Donald, I know you can get through this. That is why the pain medication I am giving you is a non-narcotic pain medication." Red said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of anyways, we _all_ have our struggles."

"Thank you Red" I said in all sincerity

This man was a fucking doctor, surgeon, and now a pharmacist.

Dembe brought in the box of pills from the car and Red passed me two pills. Lizzie brought in the water and looked worried.

"Mind if I speak to Lizzie, privately for a minute" I asked

"No problem, you need your rest anyways." Red said exiting, "Dembe and I will be in the other room cleaning up"

"Don't tell me" she said looking down

"No, he knows, somehow he knows I had a problem" I said

"What? How could he know" She said

"He's Raymond fuckin' Reddington, he knows everything." I said laughing

"Then what did he give you?" She asked

"Some non-narcotic pain meds, Red said not to worry about it. Strangely I trust him on it." I said

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said lying down on my chest on my good side. "I thought I was going to lose you again." She said as the tears came

"Lizzie, I am here, I am not going anywhere" I said kissing her head, wrapping my good arm around her. The two of us fell into a deep sleep, we were safe and we were together.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning came; the snow was still heavily falling on the ground. The house was cold but I was wrapped in Don's warm arm. I left Don after giving him his dosage of medication and he dosed off. I walked out to the living room where Dembe, Red, and Mr. Kaplan were sitting by the fire.

"Good Morning, Lizzie" Red said

"Hello" I said sitting down.

"It looks like we might be here for a wee bit longer than we thought today" Red said

"We need to get Don to a doctor as soon as possible" I said

"I realize that, but we have to deal with what we have for now." He said

"Deary, how are you feeling you look awful" Mr. Kaplan said, "and your nose is bruised"

"I'm fine, just a little stressed. The bruise is from the punch I got from Aiko." I said feeling my nose, it hurt when I touched it.

I heard a loud scream from the bedroom; it was Don from being in agonizing pain. I ran in to see him.

"Don, are you okay?" I said

"Ahh, my shoulder, it's hurting so badly." He said

I looked at I under the bandage and it didn't look so good. "Red!" I called

Red walked in and I showed him it. "Something's not right. We need to try to get some cell service and call an ambulance. I won't be able to see what the matter with him is unless we get an image of the wound."

"Raymond I will go up the road, Dembe you can go behind the house" Mr. Kaplan ordered

"Lizzie you stay here with Don, I will try to find some signals around the house." Red said

Time went by and I felt like I was losing hope at Don ever leaving here. My fears of losing him were back again. I was scared but I couldn't show him that I was.

Then Don was getting very uncomfortable again and I tried to distract him by talking to him but it wasn't working. _Red said my kiss worked, my kiss relaxed his whole body._ I should kiss him again.

I planted my lips onto his lips for a very long kiss, he kissed back and I could see how relaxed he got from it. We separated our lips as Dembe ran in and said he got signals to call 911 and they were on their way.

Soon after sirens and more sirens were heard, the ambulances came and brought a stretcher inside the bedroom and put Don onto it. Red quickly explained what he did to Don, and then they took him into the ambulance. I got in the back with him as they inspected the wound. I sat next to Don holding his hand and running my fingers through his hair. "Everything is going to be okay" I whispered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was wheeled into the Emergency Room from the ambulance. They brought me the radiologists to see what was going on internally to the wound. It took a while to find out.

"Agent Ressler, it appears that you had more than one bullet in your shoulder, we are going to operate to remove the other one." The doctor said, "Do you want me to go get your partner?"

"Yeah, please" I said

Liz walked in the room and stood next to my bed.

"There are more bullets in my shoulder they need to remove, so they have to do surgery." I said

She sighed, "You'll be fine, I'll be right here when you are done. I promise"

"This vacation sucked" I said laughing

"Yeah it did, but at least you are going to be alright, you're in safe hands." She said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"After this is all over, we are taking a vacation. One without any criminals, or any work" I said

"Okay, sounds like a plan" She said

"Somewhere warm too. I'm sick of being cold." I said laughing

"Okay then, somewhere warm with no criminals, got it" she said laughing

"Lizzie, I'm sorry" I said, this not only was affecting me it was affecting her too.

"Don't be sorry, I just want you to be okay" she said

"I told the doctor about my problem with the pills. They said not to worry about it that they see it all the time, and since I haven't used in so long it wouldn't be a problem." I said

"I'm proud of you, and I love you so much" she said as the doctor came in and gave me anesthesia.

I worded "Love you" back to Liz as they wheeled me down the hall to the operating room. She blew me a kiss and waved goodbye. I could see tears she was holding back.

Then I was asleep. I was dreaming peacefully.


	13. Chapter 13

_This whole chapter is going to be a dream that Don is having during the surgery. None of it is real, at least not yet. Just remember it is a dream you didn't miss any chapters or anything. Obviously it's his future with Liz but I don't reveal it is Liz until the very end. That is why when I talk about Liz it is in italics. Don knows who she is in the dream but when he is processing it in real life he doesn't know it's her until the end.__ Enjoy_

_-Theblacklister23 _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The scent of her perfume as_ she_ kissed me hello filled me with happiness. I missed her all day. Since _she_ had started working from home I missed her at work.

"How was your day" _she _said kissing me

"Much better now that I see you" I said

"The case is crazy" _she_ said

"Yeah I know, did you finish the files on it today" I asked

"Yup, it's all set" _she_ said hugging me

"Daddy!" A younger voice yelled running towards me

"Katie!" I said picking the young girl up in my arms as she hugged me tight.

"I missed you daddy" Katie said kissing my cheek

"I missed you too! Were you good for momma?" I asked

"Of course I was daddy" she said giggling, "Momma and I played outside together today"

"That sounds like fun!" I said kissing her head

"Dinner's ready" a voice yelled from the other room.

I walked holding Katie's hand into the dining room and helped her into her seat.

We ate the delicious dinner together talking about our day.

"Katie why don't we go get you ready for bed"_ she_ said

"Okay momma" Katie said

The three of us walked up the large staircase in the living room to the second floor. Katie got into her pajamas and asked, "Daddy can you brush my hair"

"Sure sweetie" I said as she passed me the hair brush as I brushed it through her long light brown hair. "All set" I said

"Thanks daddy!" Katie said

"Want us to read you a bedtime story?" I asked

"Yes I want you and momma to read me a story" Katie said hopping into her bed

_She_ read to Katie and then Katie cuddled up in my arms.

Soon after Katie fell asleep in my arms, we both placed a kiss on her forehead and said "I love you" to her. Then we tucked her in her blankets and shut all the lights off, except her nightlight. We walked downstairs to the living room where _she_ lit the fire place.

I sat down next to her on the sofa and put my arm around her.

"I felt him kick today" _she_ said feeling her small belly.

"He? You think it's a boy" I asked smiling

_She_ was having my second child, I was so ecstatic. My life was perfect. I had the love of my life, my beautiful daughter, and my possible son or daughter on the way.

"Yes I do" _She_ said kissing my cheek. "I bet he will look just like you"

"I'm so excited sweetie" I said kissing her small baby bump.

"I am too" _She _said. "My dad got us a brand new stroller"

"Oh really? Wow!" I said

"I wasn't too surprised, I remember when I told him about my pregnancy with Katie, he literally bought all of 'Baby's R' Us' for us" _she_ said laughing

"He really does spoil her" I said laughing

"Don, you really have made these past few years the happiest of my life" _she _said

I pulled her closer into my arms, "You have made these past few years the **happiest** of my life, I am eternally grateful you were brought into my life"

_She_ kissed my lips and we kissed for a while. I loved her.

I really did love everything about her.

_She _is strong, brave, and smart.

_She _is beautiful.

_She_ makes me love life.

_She _gets me through everything.

_She _is my everything.

_She is _my wife, my partner, and my friend.

_She is Liz. _


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in the cold, dull waiting room for some news on Don. I sat there for an hour, then another, and another. The time was passing slowly and I started to worry again. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I tried to breathe but I just couldn't hold it back. I put my face in the palms of my hands and I cried. The sadness I was feeling finally pulled me deep under. This whole thing was my worst dreams coming true. I was going to lose Don.

I felt an arm slip around my shoulder and I looked up from my hands and it was Red.

"You're here" I said

He pulled me into his chest, and I cried.

"Lizzie, everything is going to be okay, Donald is going to be fine." He said rubbing my head

"It's been too long," I said

"Donald is a fighter and he will fight for you. He's not going to let what Aiko Tanida did to him, get the best of him." He said

"This whole thing…it probably must have been so hard. He lost the love of his life to this guy and his brother…" I said

"Yes, and I am not trying to sound cruel by saying that the whole Audrey incident should of happened, but if that hadn't have happened then he wouldn't of ended up with you. It's not like I am saying that you should be glad Tom betrayed you, I'm saying look at the positives. You wouldn't be in love with Don and he wouldn't have fallen in love with you." He said, "Everything happens for a reason"

"Agent Keen," The doctor said, "Donald is out of surgery"

"Oh my goodness." I said sighing for relief.

"You can follow me," the doctor said

"How is he?" I asked

"The surgery went well; there were a few minor complications because of it already being cauterized. It was hard to re-open the wound because of it, but your doctor friend did a fine job at getting the first bullet out with such precision" she said, I laughed because my doctor friend was Red, who clearly was far from being any doctor.

"Oh great, is he awake yet?" I asked as we approached the room.

"He should awake soon; we have him on some pain medications as we speak. We know about his history from his records when he previously saw a doctor for his problem, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem." She said opening the door to his recovery room.

He was lying there peacefully. His face calm, his body calm, and he looked almost happy. He must be having a good dream or something.

I went over and gave him a kiss on the forehead and saw his body start to move a little bit. His eyes started to move a little bit. Then his eyes opened. I smiled at him and he smiled his signature smile back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lizzie" I said smiling

"Don, everything went great. You're okay." She said combing her fingers through my hair.

"I don't really remember anything after our vacation talk. I had the best dream though, you were in it." I said smiling about the dream of Liz and I married with a family.

"Oh, really" she said pulling the recliner closer to the bed and then sitting in it. She picked up my hand and held it in hers. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Well, we were married" I said smiling, she smiled back, "And we had a family together"

"Don, that's the best dream" she said rubbing my hand smiling. "Red miraculously got here. I don't know if he is still out there, but he got here."

"Oh that's good" I said, "The guy that I have wanted to kill so many times in my life has now saved my life twice." I said shaking my head laughing at that irony.

Lizzie laughed, "How do you feel?" she asked

"Fine, tired but fine" I said

"You should get some sleep." She said.

"Don't leave" I said

"I won't" she said smiling

"Promise? I hate hospitals" I said laughing

"Promise" she said squeezing my hand a little bit. Then she kissed me, "Sweet dreams, Don" she said

"Love you" I said

"I love you too" she said as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days passing went by slowly. Don had to stay in the hospital for about another week. The wound was healing very well and he was reacting well to the pain. They slowly weaned him off of the pain medications, due to his history with them. He didn't have much pain luckily from the surgery. I never left the hospital. Red brought us dinner most nights so we didn't have to eat the crappy hospital food. We mostly watched movies and TV all day. Don hated that. I usually did to but I was so grateful he was okay. On the last day of his recovery in the hospital, he signed all the papers and got released in the afternoon. I drove him home and we walked up to the apartment together.

"What the hell is this?" I said looking at the apartment all decorated for Christmas.

"You mean you didn't do this?" Don said laughing

"Um, no I was with you the entire time" I said laughing

"Look there is a note" Don said picking up the folded piece of paper on the coffee table. "_Dear Lizzie and Donald, I thought some Christmas spirit would cheer you two up. There are only a few days until the holiday. It happens to be my favorite holiday and I would love to share the cheer. I hope you don't mind I stole your key, and then made a spare key to keep for myself for your apartment. Enjoy the Christmas decorations and get well Donald. –Red" _Don said

"Okay then" I said nodding

"Was it really necessary for him to make a spare key?" Don said laughing

"Was it really necessary for him to turn the apartment into Santa's village?" I said laughing

"Well it does look nice in here" he said admiring the room

"Yeah it does, the star on the top looks just like the one I put on my tree when I was a little girl. Wait…. Is that the same one?" I said walking closer to the Christmas tree, "I don't believe it, it is" I said

"I wonder how Red got it." Don said

"I just can't believe it, I looked _everywhere_ for that damn thing after Sam died." I said admiring the star, "He loved Christmas time. God, I miss him" I said then looking down from the tree. I missed my dad. I wish he was here with me. I loved him so much, and I know he would have loved Don. Tears started to flow out of my eyes thinking about my dad.

Don walked over and placed his arm around me bringing my face into his chest as I cried. "I…I just…miss him so much" I said, and then Don kissed the top of my head. "I don't know why but that star made me so sad and happy" I said looking up laughing. "I'm a dork"

"That's what I love about you. You're the _realist_ person I know." He said as I laid my head back down on his chest and hugged him tightly.

The rest of the night we lay comfortably in each other's arms knowing that we had each other. Don was okay. I was okay. We were okay.


	15. Chapter 15

The light shining through the shades awakened me. I opened my eyes to see that snow was falling through the window. I lay in bed as Liz still was sleeping. The special gift I had bought her was sitting in a drawer next to the bed. I bought her a ring. I was going to propose to her soon. I loved her with all of my heart and what better way to show her that I love her that much than to marry her. I wasn't sure when I would propose, but I did know it would be soon.

"Merry Christmas" Liz says as she lifts her head from the pillow

"Merry Christmas, beautiful" I said as I kissed her lips.

"Wonder if Santa came?" she said sarcastically, I let out a chuckle which made her laugh.

"Want me to go make some coffee?" I asked

"Yes please" she said as she stretched getting up from the bed.

I walked down the hall to the living room and kitchen and saw the tree with tons of gifts under it. Wait Santa's not real. Who put all of these gifts here?

"Um Lizzie I think you need to come see these" I said

She walked out to where I was staring at the Christmas tree in awe and said, "Holy shit, Santa came"

I laughed, probably more than I should have because someone came into our house whilst we were sleeping then said, "So what you're telling me is you didn't put all of these gifts here?"

"Are you kidding me, I love you a lot but I didn't buy the store out" She said laughing

I walked over to the coffee table where there was a note and picked it up.

It read; "Wanted you two to have a lovely first Christmas together, what better way to celebrate the holiday than make you feel like a child waking up to gifts under the tree? So I decided to play St. Nick and gave you both a little Christmas surprise! Enjoy. –Red"

"Red" I said

She shook her head, "well let's open them!" she said and we laughed

Red got her an assortment of gifts. He got her shoes, clothes, a purse, perfume, and some other small gifts.

I was even more surprised when Red got me gifts. He knows me better than I actually thought he did. He got me three ties from some fancy tie company, a new suit because he said I wore the ones I own too often, beer because "who doesn't love beer" in the words of Red, some of my favorite movies on DVDs, some new movies because he said I need to watch a different genre of film besides action, and lastly an automatic starter for my car because he is sick of Liz having to wait in the cold for me to unlock the doors.

I was honestly surprised that Red was this into the holidays. I wondered what he was doing on the holiday.

I decided to give Liz some of her gifts from me. First I bought her a blue dress.

"Don, this is gorgeous!" she said placing the dress up to her.

"You'll look perfect; it will go nicely with your eyes." I said smiling

Then she gave me a gift which was a blue dress shirt similar coloring to her dress.

"Great minds think alike?" she said laughing "I thought it would go nicely with _your_ eyes"

'It's perfect, maybe we can wear them together" I said smiling

"Sounds like a plan" she said smiling back

Then I gave her another gift which was a pair of diamond earrings with a matching necklace.

"Don, this is too much" she said looking at the diamonds

"They are not as beautiful as you but they will look nicely on you" I said laughing because I was so cheesy when I complimented her.

"Don, seriously these are beautiful." She said putting in the earrings, "Do you think you can clip the necklace on for me?"

"Sure" I said walking over to her; I combed her hair to the side so I could clip the necklace together. I stiffened thinking about the other diamond I bought her. I didn't want her to know yet. So I had to keep my cool.

"There you go, perfect" I said kissing her lips.

"Your turn mister" she said picking up a small box. I opened it and there was a large envelope in it. I opened the envelope and inside there was two tickets for a flight to Hawaii.

"Lizzie, is this for real?" I said

"You said you wanted to go on a real vacation together?" she said grinning widely

"When do we leave?" I asked

"Tomorrow morning" she said smiling bigger

I ran over to her and hugged her, "Oh my god Liz this is going to be amazing!" I said thinking that I could propose at the end of the trip, this would be perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don and I exchanged a few smaller gifts to each other. Then we watched some Christmas movies together sharing stories of our childhood Christmases.

"Well there was this one time when my older brother thought it would be funny to hide all of the Christmas presents outside so nobody would find them. His intentions were to bring them in later but we got a huge snow storm and all of the gifts got ruined from the snow" Don said laughing, "He was an idiot"

"Oh my god" I said laughing, "One time my dad, Sam, he decided to get me a very realistic baby doll when I was about 9 years old. The baby doll was like a simulated human baby; it would like cry and you would have to 'feed' it and change its diaper" I said and Don was already laughing, "well the doll was so complex we didn't know how to shut it off, it started to cry an wouldn't stop. Sam couldn't figure out how to shut the toy up, so he threw it in the closet. When my aunt came by she went to put her coat in the closet and got super scared thinking that there was an actual baby in the closet crying."

"That is so funny" he said throwing his head back laughing, it gave me joy seeing him happy.

Then the door rang. I walked up to see the delivery man there. When do they deliver on Christmas?

"Hi" I said, "I didn't know they delivered on Christmas?"

"They don't" the delivery man said passing me the envelope and having me sign. He looked almost scared like if he didn't give me the package something bad would have happened.

"Thanks, Merry Christmas" I said walking back inside shutting the door.

I opened the envelope and it was a file, it said it was from Tom. My heart sunk.

"It's from Tom" I said

"What does that prick want now?" Don said

I opened the envelope and it said. "Here your birth certificate, your biological father's name is on there. – Tom"

Inside was a birth certificate that with my name as 'Jennifer Elizabeth Reddington' my heart sank again, I started to breathe heavier now too.

I looked down to see my mother's name 'Carla Reddington' and my father, the one and only, 'Raymond Reddington'

"I knew it" I said

"What does it say" Don asked, I handed him the folder. "Wow, he really is your father."

"What am I going to do?" I asked

"Nothing, everything is the same as it was 5 minutes ago, now you just know." He said

"Do I tell him I know" I said

"I wouldn't, he said you would be in danger if you found out the truth, so you don't want to tell him and then he will put you in danger" Don said

"Okay, well I guess this doesn't make a difference, but why would Tom give this to me?" I asked

"Christmas peace offering for him punching you in the face?" Don said laughing

"Very funny" I said


	16. Chapter 16

"You ready?" I yelled to Liz as I sat by the door with my coat on and my suitcase in my hand.

"Coming" she said walking towards the door zipping up her coat and grabbing her bag.

"Let's go so we don't miss our flight" I said opening the door as we both walked out to the car.

The drive to the airport mainly consisted of us talking about our plans for the three day vacation.

"I want to go to the beach" Liz said

"I'm sure we will go to the beach" I said laughing

"Yay!" she said, I smiled because I loved seeing her happy. The past few weeks have been pretty stressful on the two of us. My shoulder luckily has held up enough for us to go on the trip. I'll be able to go in the ocean because I was fortunate enough to get my stitches out two days before Christmas.

"Here" I said as we got to the airport. I parked the car and got the luggage out of the trunk.

We went through security and boarded the flight. I could see the glee on Liz's face.

We got on the plane and Liz got the window seat. She said I could have it when we fly home.

"Have you ever been to Hawaii?" she asked

"Nope, you?" I asked

"Nope, I have always wanted to though." She said.

The flight was quite long. We had to go from one side of the United States to the other. As we took off Liz entwined her hand in mine and we relaxed most of the flight. Liz fell asleep about an hour into it. I looked over to see the weight on my healing shoulder was her head as she fell asleep. There was really no pain from her head, but even if there was I wouldn't move her because she looked so comfortable. I fell asleep shortly after and woke up to the flight attendant saying that we were about to land.

"Lizzie, we slept through the whole flight" I said shaking her to wake her up

"You drooled, mister" she said wiping my sleepy face from the drool. I laughed

"I can't believe we slept through the whole thing" I said

"I can" she said laughing, "Let's just say we didn't get much sleep last night" I blushed because she was referring to what we did Christmas night.

I picked up our carry-on bag and we got off the plane to the sunny, warm air in Hawaii.

"Ahh sun! No snow!" she said closing her eyes taking in the atmosphere.

We got out bags and I had totally forgotten about my plan to propose on the trip. I tried not to think about it until the last day of the vacation comes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We picked up some rental car from the airport. It was a small SUV and we drove to the hotel. We walked up to our room which overlooked the beach.

"Lizzie this is perfect" Don said to me as we looked at the sun down on the beach through our room. He wrapped his arms around from the back of me and we watched out the window.

"It is, go get ready I got us reservations to a fancy restaurant!" I said turning towards him.

"You are always up to something woman!" he said pressing a kiss on my cheek and walked into the bathroom with his clothes.

I put on my new blue dress that I got from Don for Christmas. I zipped it up and it fit like a glove. It was sweetheart neckline and was strapless. It was fitted up until my ribs then it flowed down. It was beautiful. Don picked out the perfect dress.

Don stepped out of the bathroom in his new dress shirt looking handsome as ever. "Wow" he said, "You look beautiful"

"You look pretty handsome yourself there mister" I said walking over and kissing him. We kissed passionately for what seemed like forever.

"We better get going before I rip the dress you just got on off." He said laughing

I rolled my eyes and laughed and we were out the door to the restaurant.

The restaurant's food was so good. We really had a nice time. We drove back to the hotel to finish what we had started before we went out to eat that night.

We casually walked up to the room, holding hands but once we got the room door open, it was much more heated than holding hands.

Don pushed me against the wall and started kissing me and I started unbuttoning his new dress shirt. I couldn't get it unbuttoned, so I ripped it off.

"Okay then" he said

"I'll buy you a new one" I said shutting him up by placing my lips back upon his. He unzipped the back of my dress and I took it off. We moved towards the bed where I unclasped my bra and then laid down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started running my fingers through his short hair tugging at some pieces.

Every time we 'do this' I feel more and more connected to Don and I love him more.

When we were done Don rolled over and I kissed him on the lips. It was late so we decided to sleep. I laid my head on his bare chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to the sun from the window coming in.

"Morning" Liz said to me

"Morning" I said kissing her

"It's a beautiful day outside" she said, "Perfect for the beach" she said

I laughed because I knew how badly she wanted to go to the beach. "I guess that is what we are doing today" I said

"Yay!" she said looking at the time "Holy crap its 11:30!"

"Are you serious? I haven't slept in that late since I was in high school" I laughed

"Well I guess we did" she said laughing

"Go get ready and we can go to the beach" I said

She walked into the bathroom and I got up to get my swim suit on and saw the velvet box with the ring in it in my bag. I remembered tomorrow I was going to propose. I put it back in fear she would see it and got dressed.

Moments later she came out of the bathroom in her purple bikini.

"Wow" I said

She laughed and blushed grabbing her sundress throwing it over her bathing suit. I picked up the towels and our cooler and we headed down to the beach.

"I haven't been to the beach since I was a teenager" she said

"I can't remember the last time I went to a beach" I said

"I just haven't had time, and Tom never liked the beach" she said rolling her eyes

"Well it's a good thing I enjoy the beach" I said, I actually didn't care for getting sun burnt or the sand but I didn't mind the beach itself.

We set up a spot in the sand and placed our cooler there and our towels. Liz applied sunscreen on herself and I applied it for her on her back. She did the same for me. We lay in the sun for a good hour or so, Liz said she wanted to go back with a tan to rub it in Samar's face that she wasn't pale anymore.

"Wanna go in the water?" she said

"Sure" I said

It was freezing at first then it got more comfortable. I started splashing her because it was funny to see how she flinched every time I did it. Then she started splashing back and we got into a major splash fight which made us look like we were 10 years old, but who cares?

After we walked up to our spot and ate our sandwiches I made for us.

"You make a pretty rad peanut butter and jelly sandwich Donald Ressler" she said and we laughed

"Glad you like it, it's a secret recipe" I said laughing

We then decided to go to an ice cream shop down the road and we got ice cream. The sun was going down so we decided to go before it got too late.

"Let me guess, vanilla?" she said

"Stop profiling me" I said laughing

Liz ordered strawberry and I ordered vanilla and chocolate swirl.

"Told you so" she said licking her ice cream

"I got _swirl_" I said laughing "It's vanilla AND chocolate"

"But I was right" she said smiling

"You were right about a lot of things, Lizzie" I said

"Was I right about you when I first profiled you?" she asked

"Pretty much, except the Asian porn part" I said laughing, "You knew me before I knew myself and I didn't know myself until after we were together"

"Look up" Liz said pointing at the fireworks going off above the ocean.

I looked right at her and kissed her. It was as if there was nobody else around except us.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said

We got back to the hotel room and had a repeat of last night's festivities. We fell asleep wearing nothing but the sheets and were in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt as if I was being shaken. I was. Don was trying to wake me up.

"Don why are you waking me up?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Red?" I asked

Red was in our hotel room, we were naked under the blankets, and we were sleeping together, if things couldn't get more awkward.

"Lizzie I need you to listen to me" he said

"Why are you here? And why didn't you knock?" I said sternly

Don suddenly woke up and was blushing at Red. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but Lizzie is in danger. Lizzie I need to ask you a question and you need to be completely honest with me." Red said


	17. Chapter 17

_Only Don's point of view for a while guys! You will see why below! This chapter made me cry writing it btw! Listen to "All I want" by Kodaline for full effect, the tears will come don't worry. _

_-theblacklister23_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"With what?" Liz said still under the sheets, thank god.

"Did Tom contact you in any way?" Red asked her

"Yes" she said, "He sent me my birth certificate"

"Of course he did" Red said

"I know…I know you're my real father" she said

"Well now that the cat is out of the bag, you are in complete danger and now are one of the biggest targets for every criminal out there" he said

My stomach dropped. Liz is in danger. I need to protect her.

"What do I have to do to keep her safe" I spoke up

"Donald, I appreciate your concern, but at this point there is nothing you _can_ do" he said sharply

"What are you going to do then?" Liz asked Red

"I need you to come with me" he said

"I can't just get up and go" she said

"Lizzie if you want to be safe and living then you need to come with me." He said

"I'm going to right?" I asked

"Donald, I am very sorry but we cannot be responsible for your life too, it would be safest if you stayed behind" Red said, it crushed my world.

"But when will I see him?" Liz protested

"Lizzie I wish I could answer that, we may be gone days, or it could be years" Red said, it was like another punch to my stomach.

"Years?" I asked, "I can't do that"

"Donald I am sorry, but if you truly care about Lizzie then you will let me protect her." He said, I obviously wanted Liz to be safe, but I always thought she was safe with me. I thought I could protect her. I have protected her.

Liz was now crying and I hugged her, "Lizzie it's okay, I will be here, whenever you come back, I will be here"

"Don, that's not fair for you." She said

"It is, you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life and I am willing to wait years if I have to." I said

"I love you and I will never stop loving you Don" she said

"I love you too; I won't ever stop loving you." I said

"I'll be outside the room Lizzie, you get dressed and packed and meet me downstairs in the lobby" Red said exiting.

Liz got dressed and packed up. She kissed me one last time and we hugged. I walked her to the lobby, at this point the tears were not falling just from her eyes they were falling from mine too.

I walked back upstairs, alone. I packed my stuff up, alone. I called the airlines to get an earlier flight home, alone. I got to the airport, alone. I got on the airplane, alone. I landed, alone. I drove home, alone. I got to our apartment that we had been sharing for weeks and weeks, alone. I walked to the bed we shared, alone. I fell asleep, alone. I was alone.

I fell asleep from the stress of the day. I woke up 7 times thinking Liz was next to me. She wasn't.

The worst part of it all was I had no clue where she was in the world at this moment. I had no idea when she was coming back and I had no idea what I was going to do without my rock.

The next day I woke up and I had the day off still from work, because I was supposed to be in Hawaii with Liz.

I started unpacking my stuff and found the ring. I was supposed to propose today. Today was supposed to be the first day to forever, now it is the first day of hell.

I started punching the bed and the pillows; I was so angry and so upset. Tom did this. If he didn't send that god damn letter. The man who hurt Liz is now hurting her again without physically even being there.

I just want to wake up from this nightmare. It's a nightmare. I need her. I can't live without her.

I walked over to her nightstand and saw her favorite book, the picture of us she had taken framed, her note pad where I had once scribbled 'I love you' on it, and her hairbrush.

I walked into the bathroom, her perfume was there. I picked it up and smelt it. It smelt like her. I missed her already.

In the kitchen there was a pen and paper she had written on at the top that said 'I love Donald Ressler' on at the top.

I walked over to the fridge and got a couple bottles of beer and drank them all down. I ended up getting pretty drunk and I just started to cry. I cried and cried all night.

When she left, a piece of me died. I am lost without her. Why did she have to go? When will she be back?

Who knows how long I will have to wait for her to come back.

I went to bed that night and I woke up at around 2 am.

"Don, it's me" Liz said

"Lizzie, are you back?" I asked

I got up to see her and she disappeared. It was a dream. I woke up and jumped up to remember she wasn't there. She was really gone.

I tried to call her cell phone.

"Hello you have reached Agent Elizabeth Keen, I cannot come to the phone right now, you can leave a message after the beep and I will call you back as soon as I can. Thanks bye!"

Then I called again, and again. Just to hear her voice.

I called Cooper and told him. Even though it was 2 am he answered.

"Yes I know Agent Ressler; I gave Reddington permission to take Keen into hiding. No I am not sure where, it is not under the FBI anymore. She is untraceable at the moment, I am sorry"

10 days have gone by and no sign of Liz.

20 days

30 days

40 days

50 days

60 days

70 days

80 days

90 days…..


	18. Chapter 18

Day 378 without Liz

The days have gone by. I am back to seeing my doctor for my addiction because sadly that started back again after Liz left. I am also still working but the task force is shut down because Reddington isn't working with them anymore. So I work with Cooper on various other FBI projects.

I miss Liz like hell. Not a minute goes by without thinking about her.

When I got in the apartment from work my door was unlocked. I got ahold of my gun and quietly walked in. Red was sitting there.

"Reddington!" I said

"Yes Donald it is me" he said smiling

"Where is Lizzie?" I asked

"She's here and there" he said being indirect

"When can I see her" I asked

"I am still not sure Donald, we are trying to remove all traces of her from me so she will be safe." He said

"She would still be safe with me if I went with you" I said

"Donald, I know how much you love her." He said

"Does she still love me?" I asked nervously

"Yes, she is very much still in love with you. She misses you so very much. She probably resents me a lot for not letting me let her see you." He said

"Let me come with you" I said

"Donald that's not a good idea at the moment" he said

"Well I need to see her" I demanded

"You started using again haven't you?" Red asked

"I am getting help. Help doesn't always work, that is why I stopped getting help because Liz started talking to me and I got better." I said sternly

"Donald I need you to hear me out on this. Give me some time and I will make things work. I need at least 8 more months" He said

"Did you know I was going to propose the day you took her from me?" I said sternly again, "Did you know that? I don't think you did? You took the only thing I HAD AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled

"No I didn't know that, and I need you to calm down" he said

"I will not calm down; you took the only thing I cared about away from me! You made my life a living hell again!" I yelled

I then proceeded to punch my fist through the glass window and then blood was everywhere

"Donald don't do anything you will regret here." Red said

"Well I have nothing to feel regret for anymore" I said

I then took the bottle of pills and swallowed three of them. I don't remember what happened next because I passed out from either the loss of blood in my hand or the side effects of the pills.

My eyes started to drift open. I looked around the room I was in a hospital. There was a TV, a hospital bed, a recliner that Liz was sitting in, a table, a door….wait Liz?

"Don" Liz said

I looked over to her wondering if it were a dream, or if I was dead? Was she really here holding my hand? Was she really here speaking to me?

"Lizzie? Is that really you?" I said trying to sit up

"Shush, Don it's okay. I'm here" she said rubbing my hand.

"Lizzie, I never thought I would see you again" I said

"Don, I am so sorry" she said and tears started flowing

"Lizzie don't be sorry, you had to go, you didn't have a choice. I missed you so much though" I said

"I missed you too Don, I missed you so so much" She said

"Are you staying" I asked

"Don, I want to so very much, but I am still in danger, and I had to do all I could to get here to you today. I hope you can understand…. I do still love you Don. I really hope you still love me too after all I have put you through." Liz said

"Lizzie, I will always love you. No matter what. I just need you to be okay. I wish I could make you okay." I said

The doctor then came in and checked my vital signs and said it was okay for me to go home now. Liz offered to go out of the room when the doctor came in but I told her to stay, I would take any time I could with her, even if the doctor was poking and prodding me.

"So is this good bye?" I asked sadly.

"For now, I am so sorry" she said as the tears came streaming down her face. I held her into my chest and hugged her tightly. "Don I love you so much" she said looking up. I kissed her and held onto her lips, then finally breaking away.

"I love you too Lizzie" I said hugging her in again.

She walked out to her car and got in and drove away. When would I see her again? It had only been a minute and I craved her touch, her smell, and her presence.

I walked outside to see my car was waiting there. Reddington must have brought it. I drove to the pharmacy to get some bandages for my hand. Then drove home, alone.

I got up to my apartment and unlocked the door and to my surprise Lizzie and Reddington were sitting on my couch.

"Lizzie?" I asked

"Donald, are you just as good as knew?" Red asked grinning

"Lizzie, I thought you were leaving" I said still shocked she was here

"Red spoke with me, he wants you to come with us, only if you want" she said

Without a second guess or a single doubt I answered, "Lizzie of course I will come with you."

She got up from her seat and ran up into my embrace. "Don, I am so happy"

"What made you change your mind Red" I asked

"Donald, you and Lizzie's relationship is far much more complicated than I had expected. That makes me happy; I am a complex man who admires complex situations. Talking with both you and Lizzie made me realize that you two need to be together. I got in touch with our old friend Aram and he managed to help us by being able to give you just as much protection as Lizzie." Red said

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Anywhere but here, so go pack up" Red said

I ran into my bedroom and picked up my suitcase. I packed many clothes and the money I had hidden under my bed which held 5,000 dollars. I also packed the ring. The ring I was going to propose to Liz with. I wasn't sure when I would, but I knew that I was still going to someday proposing to her.

I walked out and everyone had their coats on. I grabbed my coat and we walked out of the apartment into the cold air and then into Red's car where Dembe was driving in the front. Red and Dembe road in the front while Liz and I were in the back. Her smaller hand entwined in my larger one and we drove out into the distance. Then arriving to a private airport where Red's jet was. We walked up onto the jet and Liz sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

I mouthed over to Reddington who was now sitting across the aisle of the jet, "Thank you"

He grinned and nodded.

Where we were going was a mystery, but we were together.


	19. Chapter 19

_Back to switching back and forth between POVs! Did you all miss Lizzie? I did! I am happy to be writing through her again! I will throw in some of Red's POVs too since he is going to be around more in the next few chapters of the fanfic! Enjoy!_

_-Theblacklister23_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Liz's POV**

I awoke to find myself lying in Don's arms. Could this be true? I have longed for this for so long. To be with him was like I could finally breathe again. I had found my purpose again and it was if the world had shifted just so I could fall into that perfect puzzle piece. It was him, he was my person.

"Lizzie, I am glad you have woken up, we will be landing soon" Red said softly across the aisle.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Paris, France" Red said

"Wow" I said

"I have some business to attend to whilst I am there. A former ally of mine was meddling in my business while we were in DC, probably trying to find my weakness" he said, I was his weakness. People where out to get me for my knowledge, my connections with the FBI, and my knowing of and about Red. Tom had made it perfectly clear to any criminal he knew, that I was well aware that Raymond Reddington was my biological father and to come get me.

I just nodded, not wanting to add a thing. This past year I have been very silent. I haven't talked much, mostly because there is nothing I could say or do to stop this from happening, and also there wasn't many people to talk to.

I looked up to see Don was still sleeping. His hand was all wrapped up. Red told me he punched a window because he was mad at him. I don't blame him, there were times this year where I wanted to punch more than a window. Red also informed me that Don had been having troubles keeping his addiction underway, while I was gone. It was another reason I worried every minute of the day for him. He needed me, no doubt about it. He wasn't afraid to say he needed me anymore. His weakness was being away from me. I just hope he didn't go too deep into this mess again. Red mentioned he started seeking help from doctors again, but they were no use. Red had informed me of all of this when he picked me up at the hospital after I visited Don. He told me that we needed to get Don. He was more eager to get him than I was. Whatever went down the other night must have been something important. I had noticed a new found respect Red has for Don since we got to his house yesterday.

"Lizzie, where are we?" Don said waking up

"Paris" I said

"Of course" he snickered

"What is it" I asked smiling

"Oh nothing" he said placing a kiss on my head

"I cannot think of words that describe my happiness of being with you." I said

"Lizzie, I have never been so happy in my life" he said

"We have landed Romeo and Juliet" Red said grinning, we grabbed our bags and got into the Limo that Red had waiting for everyone.

"Champs Elysees Plaza Hotel please" Red said to the driver. "This hotel is only about a mile away for the Eiffel Tower. It's one of my favorite places to stay whilst in France. It's very luxurious. Would you two like separate rooms or to share one?" he snickered sarcastically, Don gave him the death glare, I laughed at them both, "Donald lighten up we are in Paris!"

We got to the hotel and walked up to our rooms. I admired the luxurious linens and the beautiful colors that were very soft. It was very elegant. The room was huge; it had a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom. It was like a small apartment. You could look out and see the Eiffel Tower through the balcony. I walked outside to admire the beautiful night and to take in the cool fresh air. I felt an arm wrap around my body and it was Don. I looked up to him and smiled. I have not been this happy in a while. Probably not since I last saw him. A chill ran through my body as I felt his touch. I missed his warm, loving touch. I missed him. I missed us.

"Don, I love you" I said kissing him

"I love you too, Lizzie" he said returning the kiss.

We walked our way back into the room and made our way to the bedroom. We had not seen each other in over a year. I missed him. I needed him.

"I need you so badly" I said kissing him rubbing my hand up and down his back. My hands traveled down to the bottom of his shirt pulling it off of him. Then he followed unbuttoning my navy blue blouse. We fell onto the bed. Still kissing him I undid my bra and he removed the rest of his clothing as I removed the rest of mine.

"God you're so beautiful" he said I just kissed him harder that time. Making love to Don made me feel whole again. Like I was complete with him. I loved him so very much and I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Red's POV**

I walked into the room and placed my hat on the coat rack by the door, along with my coat. I poured some whiskey for myself, and then I sat down to reflect on the past few days.

Lizzie was at her breaking point at the begging of the week. Begging I bring her home. She got more sad and sad the longer we were away from home. I tried to comfort her but she was angry with my. I do not blame her. Her frustration was something that I began to become curious about.

When I arrived at Donald's apartment I looked around and it looked as if Lizzie had still lived there, like she had been there yesterday, when it had been a year. I noticed her perfume was still out on the bathroom counter, their notes written from a year ago were still out, pictures of the two of them were on the tables and walls, and Liz's clothing was still hung in his tiny closet. I realized that Lizzie was not homesick, she was _lovesick_. I knew they loved each other. I wasn't sure their intentions and that they were _in love _with each other.

Over the years I have learned the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone.

When you love someone you care for them deeply. You love being with them. You enjoy their company and their presence and the way they make you feel.

While being in love with someone is when you would do anything for that one person. You would die for them in a heartbeat and want to be with that person for the rest of their lives.

Lizzie and Donald were in love with each other.

This made me joyful because I respected Donald very much and I truly always felt he would be good for Lizzie. It happened right before my eyes, I cannot say I didn't see it because I did, but I didn't see the depth of their relationship until that night I arrived to Donald's place.

When Donald arrived it was nice seeing a farmiliar face. The anger I saw in his eyes was one I have sadly had to feel far too much. I had to take into consideration of Lizzie's safety but also his safety; I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Donald because what it would do to Lizzie.

When Donald told me about his plan to propose and ask Elizabeth for her hand in marriage was when I decided to let him come with us, I wasn't going to tell him yet but I was going to have Liz come to see him. Then the not so unexpected happened when Donald's fist went through the glass window. Then he did something I hoped he wouldn't have. He swallowed the pills.

They needed each other. I needed to get Lizzie to him before he overdoses on something. She was his therapist, his friend, his partner, and his love.

When the ambulance picked up Ressler I snuck out to call dear old Aram. He was glad to help. The poor man is scared of me. I find it amusing so I try to be extra tough on him; it gives me joy to know I have that control over people.

Aram cleared any trace that Lizzie, Donald, Dembe or I were ever around the past day. He made it look as if Donald was now in living a reclusive life with Lizzie in New York. It stated they were married and very untouchable. I will tell Donald and Lizzie later that legally they are already married, but they will know soon enough.

When I told Lizzie about Donald she was a mess. Happy she could see him, sad what he had done.

Lizzie still was unaware I was letting Donald come along to our little adventure. So I let them have their little romantic goodbyes and stuff and then I gave Lizzie the news after I picked her up from the hospital. She had hugged me. Lizzie has hugged me before, many times when she was young, and minimal times since I turned myself in. This hug was one that melted my heart and reminded me of all that was still good and pure in the world which was love. The love for a daughter. To watch the love my daughter felt for someone else, someone I cared about and trusted with her life.

The joy on her face and the joy on his face when they saw each other at his apartment and when she told him about coming with us were priceless.

I booked my favorite hotel room in Paris and made sure they got the room over-looking the Eiffel Tower.

I'm sure they would have a happy night, and I was happy knowing they were happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No Ressler in this chapter because I wanted to catch up with our home-girl Liz and get into the Concierge of Crime's mind for once!_

_Hope you enjoyed! See you soon with the next chapter! I am hoping this to be a long running fanfiction!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Don's POV**

"Don wake up" Liz said shaking my body to wake me up.

I blinked a few times then opened my eyes and stretched. I looked up to her and kissed her.

"Good morning" I said

She smiled and said, "Red just called and said he had some business to attend to but when he gets back he has plans that we need to attend to"

I nodded and smiled. I was just so happy to be with her. Last night filled me with such joy and I was so grateful to have her back in my life.

I tucked the piece of hair falling from her hair behind her ear. She leaned in to kiss me. I pressed myself up to her kissing her hardly. Hoping she would get the message to repeat what we did last night.

She separated from the kiss, "Don" she said giggling as I went in to kiss her neck. "We don't have much time," she said I looked up giving her a sarcastic pouty look. "Red will be here soon. Tonight, I promise" she said winking and getting up out of the bed and walked out of the room.

We got dressed into some casual clothing. Then I looked at my phone and it was Cooper calling.

"Hello" I said nervously, not knowing what he knew or if he knew anything at all.

"Agent Ressler, how are you?" he said

"Fine, what's up?" I asked

"How's the honeymoon?" he asked

Honeymoon? I thought. Did Red tell him and the bureau I married Liz? Or what? I probably should play along with it. "Um…it's really nice here" I said

"That's great, Aram informed us you won't be back for a few months, which is understandable, a lot of FBI agents take a while off when they get married. It's a tough job and you want to be able to ejoy your personal life too, sometimes" he said

"Yes, not sure when I'll be back, but I know I will be" I said

"Do you know about Agent Keen? Will she be returning?" Cooper asked

"We haven't really spoke about it, when I know I will contact you" I said

He paused and then said "The paperwork just got faxed over with the marriage license, it's official, congrats to you two. I now have two Agent Ressler's" he said laughing

I laughed, did Red already marry us? "Well it was nice talking to you, I will keep in touch, bye" I said hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Red's POV**

"And you better not pull that stuff again Marius, because your source is _wrong._ I have no weakness" I said chuckling. Even though I truly did have a weakness, they needed to think that we were not in contact anymore and we had nothing to do with each other.

"Your weakness is that Agent Keen." He said

"Oh you old fool, I haven't spoken with the FBI's robots in over two years. They were useless to me. Just about as useless as your informant of this information. Who are you going to believe? Your mysterious source, because I know that you don't truly know them, or are you going to believe me the main person who actually knows the truth." I snickered pointing the gun to his head, "Who is your informant? I want your man."

"Tom Keen" he said

I knew it, should have killed him while I had him. He is the most brain dead criminal out there. My past with him working for me, long before Lizzie met him, ended because of his lack of common sense. His life is going to end because of lack of common sense. Our past with him working for me was a poor decision on my part. He was a rookie criminal. Yet he knew more then, than he knows now. I just hope Lizzie won't find out about our past or she will be in even more danger. Danger from Tom. I told him that we wouldn't discuss our past working together. He doesn't want her to know that the people he works for caused the fire in our home when she was a child.

"Are you really going to believe that man?" I asked

He shrugged, and I shot him in the head, "Wrong answer"

"Raymond, it is Agent Ressler" Dembe said passing me the phone.

"Donald, it seems you have reached me at a poor time, I will be there in less than an hour. Can it wait?" I asked

"You told Cooper we were married?" Donald said

"Donald, what did Cooper say?" I said

"He said he received the marriage certificate and that we were on our honeymoon and I would return in a few months?" He said

"I what you are asking me is if I had you legally being married to Lizzie, then yes. Legally you and Lizzie are husband and wife, but it is for the welfare of you both." I said

"If Lizzie finds out about _any of this_…."

"Donald calm down, she won't. Your plans on proposing to Elizabeth are still on right?" I asked

"Yes, but I am waiting for things to get ready to back to normal before I do." He said

"Understandable, hopefully you won't have to wait too long." I said hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom tying my hair back. I saw Don standing there putting the phone down from his ear.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Reddington, he gave me some more Intel on this mission, told me what everyone else knows." He said

"Oh okay," I said walking over to him embracing him. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" he said kissing my head

Don went to take a shower while I waited around for Reddington. I started to think about everything, and what was going to happen after this all is over. I know I don't want to be anywhere without Don. I know he is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I know I can't go back from here, and I know I don't want to.

The door knocked and I went to get it, Red walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Business here is done. Now onto our next location." He said

"Which is?" I asked as Don walked out of the bathroom all dressed, he looked a little worried when he first saw Red. I'm not surprised the last time he showed up like this he took me away.

"Well I am leaving for Italy, in an hour. Then I will be going to Africa. I decided there was no reason for you two to come along with me to Italy then you two could stay here, I have reservations for dinner for the two of you. Then tonight or tomorrow morning you could meet me in Africa. Dembe can meet you two on my jet and then we will be there whilst I finish some more business." Red said

"That sounds great" I said smiling

"Good, I should get going; I will see you in Africa!" Red said placing his hat back on his head, and then he left.

A few hours passed and someone that worked for the hotel delivered a package for me. It was from Red, no surprise.

"Lizzie, here is a dress from an excellent French Designer here in Paris, I hope you like it. I am sure Donald will like it on you. The limo will pick you two up at approximately 8pm. Have fun tonight; enjoy your dinner and your night. See you both tomorrow.-Red"

I opened the box and picked up a black dress. It went to above my knees and was long sleeved. It was beautiful. I never thought I would ever be going on a date in Paris of all places.

"Lizzie you look stunning" Don said when I put the dress on.

The dinner was perfect. We had a very romantic night in Paris. We walked to the Eiffel Tower together after. It was breathtaking seeing it in person. When we got back to the hotel room Don got his promise from this morning.


	21. Chapter 21

**Don's POV**

"Lizzie, Lizzie" I say shaking her, she was having a nightmare. She was screaming a horrific shriek. "Lizzie, it's me"

She jolted up looking at me in horror. She was sobbing at this point, I pulled her into my arms, "Lizzie, its okay it was only a dream." I say rubbing her head.

"Tom…he was trying to kill me. He…knows…he knows I know." She said sobbing in my chest; her arms were wrapped around me holding on to me tightly.

"What do you know?" I asked

"His people started the fire I was in when I was a child. He also purposely gave me the birth certificate to put me in danger." She said

"Lizzie, I am not going to let anything happen to you. I promise" I said holding her snug up against my chest.

"Don, I know. I am just scared. I am scared that he's going to hurt me. Or even worse you." She said. I hugged her harder, I know how hard this must be for her. Every time she gets somewhere good in life someone like Tom would barge in and ruin it, but not this time. She looked up at the alarm clock besides the king sized bed. It said 5:30. "Well our flight isn't until 8, but we could get a head start."

"Right, Africa." I said smiling

"Not really my choice of vacations" she said smiling

"Yeah, you're right. I am sure it won't be that bad" I said smiling.

Liz and I got out of bed and started to pack up our stuff. Neither of us had much, all that we had fit into a tiny suitcase. We then drove to the airport and luckily there was another flight and it had two open seats, so we traded our tickets for the earlier flight.

Liz held my hand during the flight. This plane wasn't as luxurious as Reddington's but it would suffice. Liz and I dosed in and out of consciousness throughout most of the flight. We woke up to the sun coming through the windows of the plane. Soon after we landed to the hot, humid African air.

"Well it's defiantly not as cold as Paris here." Liz said unzipping her coat.

"I will call Dembe and tell him we have landed." I said taking the phone and dialing his number. I as well unzipped my jacket, taking it off. It was very warm here.

"Hey Dembe, it's Donald. We have landed" I said

"Yes, Donald I know, I am parked out front in a grey jeep." He said hanging up

Of course he knew we had already landed. Did they stick a chip in our necks?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz's POV**

Don and I picked up our luggage. Then we walked out of the small airport into the hot air. We met up with Dembe who greeted us and helped us put our bags in the car.

"So where are we staying?" I asked Dembe

"Well, I am sorry my friends, but it is no five-star hotel" Dembe said starting the car and drove.

"That's okay, I don't expect Red to put us in that type of atmosphere anyways" I lied, Red always wanted the best of the best, but I didn't want to sound greedy. I unlike Red didn't care where we stayed.

About 15 minutes later we drove down a dirt road that ended with two small huts at the end of it.

Don and I both looked at each other. Dembe was right about this not being a five star hotel. We were in a straw hut for the next however many days.

"Looks cozy" Don said laughing

I laughed too, but people live like this all the time. A couple days wouldn't kill us.

We unloaded the jeep and walked into the hut. The inside was very scarce with only a bed. I can't imagine Red staying in one of these. To my surprise he was. I was not prepared for this heat though. The hut was about 5 degrees cooler than the outside, but I was still sweating.

"Mr. Reddington will be here soon, he is with a client right now" Dembe said

"A client?" Don asked

"Mr. Reddington has to keep up with his reputation whilst on this mission of hiding Ms. Keen." Dembe said

"Okay, do you know how long we will be here for?" I asked

"No more than a day, Mr. Reddington said" Dembe told us

"Where are we going after this?" I asked

"Back to the states. We have to stop into New York for a quick visit. Then we will see from there" Dembe said

"Does…does this mean this all could be over soon?" I asked

"Ms. Keen, I hope more than anything this will blow over that fast, but this is a difficult process. Mr. Reddington has to go through a lot to find his way to this threat" Dembe said walking out of the hut.

"It's never going to end" I said sighing sitting on the edge of the bed. I put my face in the palms of my head. I wasn't one to huff and puff but this is really stressful and frustrating.

Don sat next to me and placed his hand on my back, just as a sign for me to know he was there.

"Hey guys," Red said walking in

"So, what's the plan" Don asked

"Well there's not many places to eat on this side of Africa. Luckily Dembe has a cooler filled with food we can cook over a fire. I'm sure our boy scout, Donald here, could start a fire for us. The sun is starting to set, so this would be a perfect time" Red said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Red's POV**

I loved messing with Donald's head. He was just so easy to pull fun at.

"I guess I could try" Donald said getting up from the bed walking out to the car with Dembe.

I had noticed Lizzie was still sitting there face in her palms; she had not looked up at me since I walked in. I have no clue what could be the matter.

"Lizzie, what's the matter?" I asked

"Ah just the usual, running around the world gets pretty boring sometimes." She said sarcastically

"Talk to me" I said

"I'm just sick of _this." _She said, "I want things to be normal again."

I had not seen Lizzie this way since before we got Donald. She would slump around all day pouting and crying. I feel bad. I don't want to have to do this to her. I am sure she blames me for a lot of this. I don't blame her for that because I caused this all, she wouldn't have to hide if it weren't for me. I feel bad I have to drag her around with me. I have to do it for her safety though. She's not safe with him out there. She's not safe with Tom.

I don't know what went through my mind the day I let him go. I saw a little bit of me in him when he wanted to see his family. I understand that. I don't understand why he is still going after Lizzie.

Revenge. He wants revenge on her. Revenge is a wasted action. It rips your soul out and once the revenge is finished, if it ever gets finished, you are left feeling empty and hopeless.

I have learned from my mistakes and I know that revenge is a wasted action. He is wasting his time. Over my dead body he will get to Lizzie.

"I want to go home" she said. "I want to go home with Don."

"Lizzie, time will prevail." I said sitting next to her.

"Do you understand that I have been dealing with all this _shit_ for almost three years with you now!" she said getting up from the bed.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down." I said seeing she was getting upset.

"You have to be _fucking_ kidding me?" she said throwing the suitcase on the floor. "You don't understand! You don't understand what it feels like to have a normal life and have it ripped right from under your feet!" she said running out of the hut.

"Lizzie" Don said seeing her run down the road. He was trying to catch up to her when I walked up to him.

"Donald she needs to cool down. Let her be" I said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don's POV**

I saw Lizzie storm away, like I have seen her do many times. She needed to cool off. I realized that. I just want her to be okay.

While she was doing that I decided to get "camp" as Dembe was calling it, all set up. I got a fire starting and Dembe placed some logs by it so we could sit. Red had an assortment of hot dogs to cook up. Who knows where he got them, they probably were gourmet.

Although our living situation wasn't his high-class standards, Reddington always seemed to make everything somehow meet his standards.

"Donald I really need you to hold off on your surprise for Lizzie, at least until after I give you the okay. I can't have her want another reason to want to disappear. It's too dangerous. It makes her too vulnerable if she gets caught up in that. I need her to be on her toes at all time." Red said

"I know. I wasn't planning on it until this was nearing the end" I said

"Well I hope it nears the end too. I have to admit, I do miss working with the task force." Red said.

Raymond Reddington just admitted he missed working with the FBI? I am shocked, yet nothing seems to shock me anymore.

"Do you thing you both will go back, after this is all over?" Red asked me

"I hope to, I love my job. I actually miss it too. It was a great thing we had going on there, Reddington. I know I may have not admitted it then, but it's a pretty great deal we had with you." I said

"Who would have thought? The man who tried to kill me in Brussels almost four years ago is now working with me. Who would of thought the hard-ass agent would have fallen for the girl he despised…" Red said

"I never despised her…" I said looking up to him.

"I always knew it would happen, but I didn't know when or how it would happen. When did your feelings towards Lizzie change?" Red asked

Normally a question like this would be one I would feel too uncomfortable answering because it made me feel vulnerable and made me have to show _emotions_, which I lack at showing. With Reddington I felt I could honestly answer this one.

"Uh, I don't know. There were many times I felt something towards her, maybe it wasn't love, but there were times when I just felt a connection. It mostly happened after Audrey. I couldn't admit to myself I could ever love anyone else when Audrey was alive, even when we were not together. Everytime I felt something between Liz and I it was like that was cracked down little by little. Then Audrey died and I felt hopeless, until Liz was the only one there for me. Then her world came crashing down with Tom and I did the same for her. I guess they just evolved without even trying." I said

"Well when you love someone you have no _control_. You can't control when, how, or what you fall for." Red said, "I'm just glad it was you"

"Aram wasn't the right fit?" I asked sarcastically, we both laughed.

Soon after we saw Lizzie walking back towards "camp".

"Hey" she said sitting next to me. "Look Red, I am sorry I blew up like that"

"It's okay, I understand" he said smiling to her

We started to cook the hot dogs and sat by the fire for most of the night, it was our only light source besides flashlights and battery operated lamps in the huts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz's POV**

Don and I departed from Red and Dembe and decided to get some overdue sleep from this long stressful day.

We both changed into something that we wouldn't sweat to death in. Luckily I packed one pair of spandex shorts and a tank top for bed. I put them on and climbed into the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Not surprised that the beds are made out of clouds" I said

"Special order of Raymond Reddington, probably" he said and we both laughed

"Sorry for my awful mood today" I said turning on my side so I was facing Don who was lying opposite me on his side.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said smiling,

"Wonder if Red's hut only has one bed?" I asked giggling

"Probably? You thing him and Dembe sleep together?" he said laughing

"They're close, I know, but how close" I said laughing

"God the pictures I'm getting of them spooning up together" Don said sarcastically shivering in disgust.

I laughed probably too loud, but I didn't care. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing like we were teenagers at a sleepover. It was too hot to sleep so we made the most of our night. I may hate being away from normality, but at least I was with him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Don's POV**

"Don, wake up" Liz said shaking me. I was exhausted. The last thing I wanted to do was be woken up to the hot, humid, sticky air of Africa.

"Don, wake up, or I will have Red wake you up" She said, I could tell she was smiling without even opening my eyes.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up" I said surrendering. Liz leaned in and kissed me.

"Good morning" she said

"Hi" I said smiling kissing her passionately back.

"Don….no….not…here" she said giggling

I ignored her and continued to kiss her lips and her neck.

"Don these walls are paper thin and Red and Dembe are right out there. I am not having them hear this" she said smiling once again I surrendered.

"Where are we off to now?" I asked

"Back to the US, thankfully. Yet I don't know how long we will be there for. I believe Dembe said New York." She said getting out of bed. She walked over to the small table where our bags were and got dressed.

"Are you sure these walls are that paper thin, we can be quiet" I said joking watching her dress.

She playfully threw my tee shirt at my face. "If we aren't staying in a hut, then tonight" she said kissing my cheek as I then followed by dressing myself.

We all packed up in the Jeep and drove to the small airport we arrived at a day ago. Red had his private jet there so we got on to that to New York.

The airport we landed in required us to check into the US showing them our passports. Even though we took a private plane, for safety precautions they check our passports.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ressler you are all set" the middle aged lady said at the check-in.

Shit. Legally we are married. Legally it says she is Elizabeth Ressler. Her passport says Elizabeth Ressler. Red has been holding on to her legal documents such as passports for her so she hasn't seen them.

If she finds out about the engagement. If she finds out that I was going to propose. I will personally kill Raymond Reddington.

"We're not married" she said laughing

I glared over to Reddington. He mouthed "brother and sister"

I have to play it off to Liz that they thought we were brother and sister. Great.

"Oops I'm sorry. Didn't realize I just always see people here with the same last name and assume it's husband and wife." the middle aged lady said handing me my passport smiling

"Have a good day" I said nodding to her, walking away anxiously at what had just happened.

"That was weird" she said laughing

"Yeah, maybe she thought we were siblings or something" I said pulling off a fake laugh.

"I _hope_ we don't look like brother and sister, but why did she think we had the same last name?" she questioned.

"Who knows maybe she looked too quickly and just saw mine" I said placing my arm around her. "So Reddington, where are we going?" I say changing the subject

"I am house sitting for an old friend who lives in New York City. It's a large pent house apartment. We can all stay there" he said.

I doubt he's house sitting but who cares it's better than a hut.

We drove off to the city and arrived at one of the fanciest apartments I have ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Red's POV**

"You guys settle down, I have some work to be done" I said to Donald and Lizzie.

Dembe and I walked back down to the vehicle and I hopped in the backseat.

"Dembe can you drive to this address" I said handing him a sheet of paper, "We need to pay our friend, Billy a visit. He's Tom's assistant."

Dembe drove as I thought out a plan on what to do when I saw dear old Billy. We had met before once, in the past when Tom was employed by me. Tom wanted to find Billy a job with me, but poor Billy couldn't keep his mouth shut. Billy was as two faced as a penny and gave information away to some of my enemies.

I need to find Tom Keen. To find him I need to go to two-faced Billy and get the information out of him, however I need to get the information out of him.

I will do anything to keep Lizzie safe, and I cannot believe I am saying this, but secondly, Donald safe.

Lizzie was miserable without him. If there is any way I can make her happy whilst I drag her through hell to protect her, I will make sure they are my second priority behind Lizzie.

We got to the dingy apartment building where Billy lived and we got out of the car and headed up to the apartment.

The door was surprisingly unlocked and when we arrived there was Billy. Dead. On the ground, throat sliced and it appeared to be bruises all along his body.

"Well it looks like we got here a little too late" I said

"Who could have done this" Dembe asked

"It appears it was Mr. Tom Keen" I said picking up a sticky note next to Billy, it read "_I will find her. Karma will come back and bite you all in the ass. –Tom" _the thought of Tom finding Lizzie gave me chills. I couldn't allow myself to live without Lizzie's presence. I don't know how Donald could handle another death of a significant other either.

I have to get her out of New York as soon as possible.

"Dembe we need to go. _Now._" I said walking fastly

I reached the car and called Lizzie up on my phone.

"Lizzie, I need you to listen to me" I said when she answered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz's POV **

"Red, what's the matter?" I said, I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

I was alone in the apartment, while Don grabbed dinner for us at the restaurant across the street.

The first thing I thought of when Red called was Don. Was he okay?

"Lizzie, I need you two to stay in the apartment, do not open it for anyone unless it's me. Do you understand?" he said sternly

I couldn't think. I couldn't think so badly that I didn't even tell him Don wasn't with me.

"Yes." I said

"I'll be there soon" He said hanging up. He was straight to the point but had a sense of panic to his voice that made me worry even more. You now when Red's worried, you should worry ten time more. When you have scared the monster you know it's serious.

I called Don. No answer. Don where are you please answer.

I was worrying so much. Ends always seem to end like this. Panic, worry, and frustration, and I cannot afford to lose Don or I wouldn't know what to do with myself. He is my person. _I need him_.

"DON! ANSWER!" I yelled into his voicemail.

Call three, no answer.

Call four no answer.

Call five, no answer.

Call six…no answer, but this time straight to voicemail.

What is going on I am freaking out. I went to the couch and sat there with my gun in my hand and my phone in the other, waiting patiently to either shoot or answer the phone.

Red when is this going to be over?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don's POV**

"Thanks keep the change" I said grabbing my bag of take out food.

I looked down to my phone, it was ringing, Reddington was calling. I also notice 6-7 missed calls from Liz and one unknown number.

"Red?" I asked

"Donald please tell me Lizzie is okay" Red said in a scared voice. It sent chills down my spine hearing Red scared.

"What do you…what do you mean?" I said stopping in my place

"Is Lizzie okay?" he asked firmer

"She was fine when I left about twenty minutes ago" I said

"Elizabeth is by herself in the apartment, SHIT!" he yelled

"I went right across the street to the Italian restaurant." I said in fear

"Get back there now! Donald go!" he said

"What's going on?" I said walking fast and talking

"All of Tom's assistants were killed by him and his family I let him go to were also killed by him." Red said

My stomach dropped. Liz I need to get to Liz before he does.

"Is he coming for…Lizzie?" I asked fearfully, knowing the answer was to be yes.

"Yes." He said

Slamming the elevator door shut pressing the buttons harder and harder to get back to the top floor. "COME ON" I yelled at the elevator shaft

Fear was taking over. I could feel tears in my eyes but I blinked them back. My breathing became heavier. It felt like a hippo was sitting on my chest.

I couldn't breathe. Each breath was like knives in my chest. Get it together Donald. You _need_ her. You have to protect her. Keep her safe. Get it together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz's POV**

Each second became torture. Waiting for either Red or Don, or whoever was coming.

My heart thumping against my chest. Beating faster than I have ever felt it before. I was alone. In the dark waiting for the unknown.

I tried to breathe. Breathing got heavier.

"Don I _need _you hear with me" I said to myself in the dark.

"Open the door. It's me" I heard. It's Don I know it's him.

Stupidly I just went for the handle without looking through the peephole to make sure it was him. I was just too anxious to get him inside. When I realized it wasn't Don. It wasn't Red. A hand was now over my mouth. I felt weak and numb and scared. I _needed_ it to be him.

"Hey babe, You better keep your mouth shut or I'll shoot."


	23. Chapter 23

**Liz's POV **

His hand was wrapped around my mouth so I couldn't scream. I could feel from the moment I put my hand on the door knob to open it I was in danger. I was frozen I couldn't protect myself especially from the fact his hand was around me and he had a gun pointed at me. I was in so much shock I couldn't move. I couldn't protect myself. The FBI agent, strong Elizabeth Keen couldn't protect herself from someone over three years ago she thought she loved.

He kicked the door shut and then locked it. He was wearing a backpack and he placed it down.

"Sit." He said pointing to the bed. I looked at him in fear of what he was going to do with me. "Do as I say". I walked towards the bed. My legs were weak and trembling.

I was scared. I am going to die. Today I won't be saved. I am going to be killed. _Tom_ is going to kill me.

He chained me to the bed so I wouldn't be able to resist. At this point I was so weak I couldn't resist even if I wanted to. He reached into the backpack and pulled out knives and sharpened each one of them.

"Please…don't…" I said weakly. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead. My heart rate going through the roof. I'm surprised he couldn't hear my heart pounding through my chest.

"I know I am going to die. I know your daddy is coming to kill me. I am gonna kill you first. You deserve this. You don't deserve to live after everything you did to me in that fucking boat." He said picking up the smallest of the three knives.

He started pulling the knife over my legs. The warm, red blood seeping through my ripped jeans.

I screamed and screamed in hope he would stop. I knew he wasn't going to. I screamed anyways. Maybe someone would hear me.

He picked up the next knife and started cutting through my shirt on my stomach. I was screaming still from more the pain instead of hopes he would stop. I had given up. I was losing a lot of blood. I could tell by the way the bed felt wet around me from the seeping blood from now my legs and my stomach. Blood was not just oozing out of my wounds now but pouring onto the white sheets of the bed.

He slowly picked up the largest most sharp knife blade and sliced my arms and collar bone. My arms were severely bleeding; they looked very hurt and felt more pain than any of it. This could be because I could only really see my arms because I was pinned down, but he must have cut deep. I was angry. I was so angry. I could see the bright red blood seeping out of my arms and chest. With each bit of blood flowing out the madder I got. His smile on his face made me pissed.

I had no strength when he was doing this to me. I was more weak now then I was them but now I had strength through this anger. The trembling in my arm became forceful and I pulled my right arm from the tie and ripped the fabric off the bed post. This surprised Tom. He didn't know I was that strong. I reached for the knife he had just placed down and I picked it up. He reached for me but I was too quick. I weakly stabbed him in the abdomen with the knife killing Tom Keen.

I killed him. I did. I saved myself. I shouldn't have given up like that.

I heard knocking at the door. It must be Don it has to be. He has to save me. I _need_ him to save me.

Weakly I walked to the door, blood was dripping everywhere. I was painted in red. All there was was blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don's POV**

Dammit Liz open the door.

Could Tom have already gotten to her.

Slowly I saw the door open and I saw Liz there.

Liz was there _covered_ in blood. Blood all over her. She was bleeding and losing a lot of blood. The crimson color dripping out of her chest, arms, stomach, and legs.

"Don…" she said in a soft, weak, voice as more tears were coming out of her eyes. She collapsed in my arms and I started to panic even more. Seeing her like this. She might die. She was all cut up. He hurt her. I let him hurt her. He hurt my person. He hurt my life. He hurt my everything.

I picked up my phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency"

"My wife has been attacked and she is bleeding a lot" i said then giving her the address. I accidentally called her my wife. Legally she was. Emotionally I felt she was that too. I didn't even care if Liz heard.

I fell to the ground with her in my arms. She was unconscious but still breathing. I tried to put pressure on the wounds. I felt the warm liquid all on my hands. It was still flowing out fast. I was questioning if they would get here in time.

"Lizzie, baby, stay with me. You can't leave me." I said as tears formed in my eyes and rolled over.

"Donald what's happening" Red said running down the hallway of the apartment building.

"He got to her. I was…too late" I said, "He cut every inch of her body…I called 911. She's unconscious… she collapsed in my arms. I think she killed him trying to escape and protect herself." I looked up with tears in my eyes and saw Red looked just as close to crying when he changed the subject.

"Mr. Kaplan is coming to take care of him; I called her just in case." Red said weakly, "Dembe take care of Tom. All the police need to know is that he got away. He doesn't need to be identified because if Liz lives, which I know she will she could get in trouble."

Dembe took the body and did something with it, I wasn't paying attention all I could think about was Liz. Liz was bleeding in my arms. Then the sirens came and then they rushed in pulling her from my arms. I got in the back of the ambulance with her. She was out cold but I still held her hand. Her small hand in my larger one was all I had left to hold on to. She can't give up she needs to keep fighting. I _need _her to live. I _need _us.

We arrived to the hospital and they took her in the operating room to try and stitch her body up. She had so many wounds they needed to treat it like a surgery. She also needed a blood transfusion. She lost a lot of blood. I had her blood still on my shirt from her. I didn't even care. I waited and waited in the waiting room. It seemed like an eternity. I tried to think of happy thoughts. I thought back to the last time we were in a hospital together, when my shoulder was shot. My dream of us married with a child. I want that. I _need _that. Liz I _need_ you. You _need_ me.

"Mr. Ressler?" the older female doctor said as I looked up. "Hi, I'm Doctor Nicks. Mrs. Ressler is recovering well from the stitches. She has hundreds of them in her body. She put up a really good fight, she is still asleep. She will have a long recovery because there were so many wounds. I truly believe she will be fine though." she said smiling

A weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Liz was okay. She will be okay. "When can I see her?" I asked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Red's POV**

I walked around the apartment building of my dear friend Frederick, noting all the little details that were ruined by Tom. I can't help but feel this is my fault. I let him into her life, I allowed her to be blindsided by his actions, I let him live. I feel a tremendous amount of guilt.

I walked over to the bed and saw blood. I saw Lizzie's blood all on the bed. I feared losing her.

I feared this. My worst nightmares coming true. I saw pain not only in Lizzie's eyes but in Donald's.

Mr. Kaplan came and cleaned up the room and Tom. His body was properly disposed of to protect Lizzie.

"I am so sorry Dearie." Mr. Kaplan said placing her hand on mine. I sat on the couch looking out the window to the perfect skyline trying to take in it's beauty to take my mind off of things. All I could think of was Lizzie. I let my daughter be mutilated by some jackass.

I looked to Kate and she smiled. "Dearie, she will be fine. She is your daughter. She will fight. I am sure she is fine." She said I smiled back a weak smile. "When will this be over now since Tom is dead?" she asked.

"Its over. The last thing to do was to kill Tom, and Lizzie took care of that for me." I said

"She will be happy to hear that, she wants to go home, I am sure of it. This is going to be hard to emotionally get over this. Do you think she can do this?" she asked

"I know she can, she has Donald. Donald was once a hard ass cop. He still is, but I have never seen in all my years of life, seen someone be polar opposite with their emotions for someone. He is so caring to Lizzie and I could never ask for someone better." I said in all honesty

"That is good, will they return to the task force?" she asked

"I hope so, I am almost sure they will. I will be too." I said

"Really, going back with you FBI friends, Raymond in all my years working with you, this is by far the strangest thing you have done." She said smiling

"It is the strangest, but also the best thing I have done" I said smiling back. I was grateful for my time working at the task force. I got close to Lizzie through this; if it wasn't for that task force Lizzie would still be married to Tom. Donald would probably be a depressed hard ass and I would have never experienced love again.

I had faith that Lizzie would recover. I knew she would be fine. I knew this would come to an end and something new will begin. That is why I placed Donald's box with the engagement ring in his pocket of his coat when he hopped in the ambulance.


	24. Chapter 24

**Don's POV**

I walked into the small hospital room. I saw Liz laying there looking surprisingly peacefully after what had happened. Her pale skin felt cool when I walked over to her and placed my left hand in her right hand. I stood there taking in her features. Her slightly tinted cheeks were round and they filled her face. Her eyelashes gently rested upon her full cheeks. Her lips were pursed and were a light shade of berry. I wanted to kiss her lips and make her feel okay again. It pained me to see her in the hospital.

I pulled the leather recliner closer to the right side of the bed. I sat down and held onto her tiny right hand. I traced her hand with my thumb, rubbing tiny circles on it. I noticed this arm wasn't wounded, yet bruised.

I saw the bandaged wounds all across her body. Flashing back I see the bleeding, seeping cuts on her body, flowing onto the floor and into my hands. I leaned down and kissed her hand as I felt my eyes starting to water again thinking of that awful moment.

I could see her start to stir. She was starting to wake up. I readied myself for what she would say. It feared me to know what really went down in there with Tom.

Her eyelids started to flutter as she opened them and her deep blue eyes looked into my watery eyes.

"Don…" she said "Am I alive?" she asked innocently. It made me even sadder that whatever happened feared her so much she thought she died.

"Yes, sweetie, you are. Its okay. Its all over now. I am here." I said as the tears flowed out of both of our eyes and I took her gently in my arms.

"Don. I am so sorry" she said crying. Why was she apologizing? I am the one who left her alone to be mutilated.

"Why…what do you have to be sorry for?" I asked

"You don't deserve this. Me. You don't deserve someone who could get you killed by her crazy ex-husband. It's not fair for you to lose me too. You lost Audrey and I don't know what you would do if you lost me. I couldn't hurt you like that. You should just leave now before I hurt you more" She said looking down as the tears flowed on the blanket.

I sat on the edge of the hospital bad and brought her into my arms. "Lizzie look at me. I know that no matter what without a single doubt in this world that I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life. I would never leave you."

"Don, everybody leaves. You should leave before I hurt you. I can't have you leave after this because I know I can't live without you." She said looking up to me in tears.

"Elizabeth, I promise you that I will never leave you. I will never break that promise. I love you with all my heart. No matter how many times you hurt me I will always love you" I said in all honesty

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz's POV**

I looked up to Don smiling at his sincere honesty. "Prove it" I said jokingly knowing he didn't have to prove anything. I trusted that he will always be by my side. I knew that because I wanted to be by his side just as much.

Don stood up "Fine" he reached into his pocket he pulled out a velvet box. My heart sank knowing what he was going to be doing. My heart started racing faster, he knew because the heart rate monitor started beating louder and faster. He laughed.

He got down on one knee and I sat up a little on the hospital bed. Looking down to him smiling as he looked up to me with those deep blue eyes.

"Elizabeth Scott Keen will you do me the honor in marrying me and spending forever together?" he asked smiling opening the small box.

I smiled from ear to ear and nodded "Yes!" I said as _happy_ tears came out both of our eyes. I stayed seated on the bed because I was too weak to stand from my wounds, and I wrapped my arms around Don's neck and hugged him so tight. We pulled apart and he kissed my lips with such passion yet also such carefulness.

He placed the ring on my tiny ring finger. "I love you" he said kissing my hand after he put it on.

"I love you too!" I said smiling at him. "You have made me the happiest person."

I have had a lot of sadness in my life. In the past 15 minutes I have felt sadness. In this moment I have never been this happy before. I am the happiest I have ever been. I am going to marry Don.

"You should rest." He said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I leaned in to kiss his lips smiling at him. "Sit with me, please"

I scooted over so Don could lay with me in the hospital bed. I laid my head on his chest and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry for the short chapter. It was kind of a filler chapter between the hospital and Liz and Don moving on, but it also was filled with an important scene! The proposal! I have waited 23 chapters to have them be engaged. I wanted to move slow. Hopefully this was perfect. I will be putting up the next chapter in a day or two! We are nearing the end to this series hopefully a new one will come up soon. Let me know! FYI the new series might even be up by the time you read this. I write in weeks in advance. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Red's POV**

I walked down the hospital hallway towards Lizzie's room to find both Lizzie and Donald lying in her hospital bed sleeping. I also noticed Lizzie had a new piece of jewelry on her left ring finger. I smiled. Lizzie needed this. Lizzie needed him. He needed her. They need each other.

I also noticed Lizzie's very much bandaged body. She was all cut up by Tom and it looked very painful.

I decided to leave them be and stop by later. I had other plans on my mind.

I decided to stop by Donald's apartment in D.C and get it all cleaned up for the two of them because they would be back there when Lizzie gets out of the hospital. Dembe drove from New York to D.C and parked out front.

Inside it was like how we left it 6 weeks ago when we picked Donald up.

There were throw pillows messily put on the couches. Dishes were in the sink. The bed was unmade and I also noticed Donald's pills on the counter. I took them and decided to look around to make sure there was none left hidden in the apartment. I found another bottle in the bathroom and in the bedroom. I took them and threw them down the sink and washed them all away.

Dembe helped me clean up the place. We made it look brand new. Dembe also stopped at the super market to pick up some groceries for them and we put them away.

I want to make it a surprise for Lizzie that she can go home. Donald already knows but it will still be a surprise for him on how soon he can go. It might be as early as tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Liz's POV**

*Back at the hospital*

I woke up in disbelief on what has happened. I am engaged to Don. I love him so much and I am the happiest I have ever been.

I also was reminded of what had happened to be from a stabbing sharp pain in my side, arms and legs when I moved. I groaned loudly from the pain. It must have woken Don who was lying next to me because when I opened my eyes he was sitting up looking worried at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly

"It just hurts a lot" I said uncomfortably.

"I'll get the nurse for some more pain medication" he said getting up from the bed.

I can't be given pain medication in front of Don who had a prior problem with them. I can't have him relapse because of me.

The nurse walked in with some pain medication.

"I'm fine I don't need medicine" I said shaking my head avoiding Don's eyes.

"Hun, you don't need to be brave, it's okay you can take these" the older nurse said to me sweetly.

"No really I'm good" I said

"Alright then, I'm going to leave these here in case you want them." The nurse said placing the small cup with two pills next to my bed.

"You can take them I am not gonna need them" I said to her as she walked out of the room. I didn't want to have the pills in here, Don could take them and it would be my entire fault.

"Lizzie, you don't need to do this." Don said to me, walking closer to the bed.

"Don, I don't want that to happen to you again" I said weakly as I tried to re-adjust myself in the bed. It hurt a lot.

"Lizzie, I have no interest in taking pills anymore." He said which put some relief in me, "It was a selfish thing I did to myself and I would never do it again. You need to take these or else you are not going to feel any better" he said passing me the pills and some water. He looked down to me and smiled.

I looked up taking the glass and the pills and swallowed them. I smiled back. Don leaned into me and kissed my lips with his. I instantly felt better.

The nurse soon came back, "I'm glad you took those, they are going to help you feel better" she said smiling at me. She walked over to get my vitals. She started to take my blood pressure and heart rate. "You could go home as soon as tomorrow, the wounds can heal there and I am sure you will feel more comfortable in your own home." She said

"Really?" I said smiling

"Yup!" she said writing everything down on my chart. "I'll be back later, Mrs. Ressler" she said walking out.

"What?" I said looking up to Don.

"Uh Liz, there is something I should tell you…" Don said sitting next to the bed, "When Reddington decided to pay me a visit about 6 months ago, I angrily told him that I was planning on proposing on that vacation he ruined." I tilted my head and smiled. Poor Don all of his plans always get fucked up. "That was before I broke the glass and downed the bottle of pills. Then when he came back and said I could go with you he had to make it look less suspicious to Cooper and the task force and anyone else who wondered where we went. Legally he made it look like we got married and settled down for a few months before we got back to normalcy." He said looking up to me.

"So we have been married for 6 months and I didn't know?" I said laughing

"Yes I'm afraid so" he said also laughing

"Elizabeth Ressler… I like the sound to that, how about you?" I said smiling

He laughed, "Yes I like it very much" we both laughed and he kissed my lips.

The rest of the day I relaxed since it hurt to do anything but relax and cuddle with Don in the hospital bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don's POV**

Liz and I awoke from a nap with Reddington barging into the hospital room.

"Hey guys" he said smiling "That's a nice ring you have got there Lizzie"

Lizzie giggled "I said yes"

"Well congrats to both" Red said

"I had to tell her that legally we were already married" I said laughing

"It was like practice to see if you could actually be married" Red said laughing

We both laughed.

"So I'm here to take you two home." Red casually mentioned

"Where do we have to go now?" Liz said grumpily

"Home" he said

"Wait" Liz said smiling

"It's all over now, you finished the job" Red said referring to Liz killing Tom.

"Oh my god, really?" She said smiling

"Yes, so let's go check you out and bring you two home" Red said walking out of the room

Liz and I packed up our stuff and checked out of the hospital. They gave her everything she needs for her wounds and her medication to take for the pain.

We drove back to D.C to my apartment. I haven't been here in ages. Even when I was here 6 months ago it didn't feel like home without Liz.

"Well I'll leave you two be, and you will hear from me soon. Let me know when the wedding is!" Red said as we said our goodbyes.

We walked up the apartment and opened the door. It was clean, unlike how we left it. Liz and I walked in. Before I could shut the door Liz's lips were on mine. She wrapped herself around me and I held her close.

_I needed this. I needed her. She needed this. She needed me. We needed it. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogue will be uploaded soon**

**-theblacklister23**


	26. Epilogue

_**Hey Guys! Thanks to everyone who continuously followed this story and supported me through it! I loved writing this it made me so happy! I looked forward to every night, sitting at my computer and writing a new chapter! It honestly has made me such a happier person, finding something I love to do that I never knew I would ever like; writing! Please enjoy this epilogue and comment your opinion! I am going to be writing another Keenler story! By the time this chapter is up I may have even started the other story. I hope you enjoy! **_

_**I am writing the epilogue in third person, unlike the rest of the fanfic which was first person. I felt like we got to see everyone's opinions throughout the story and what better way to finish the story than a third person chapter. I feel like it sums it all together! **_

_**-theblacklister23 xoxo**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Elizabeth never thought she would ever find happiness again after she found out about Tom. Donald never thought he would find happiness when Audrey died. Through love and loss they found each other.

Elizabeth and Donald married a month after they got home from Elizabeth's stay at the hospital. It was a private wedding between the two of them, Reddington, Dembe, and the priest. They then spent their honeymoon in Hawaii, finishing their infamous vacation before Reddington took Liz.

After their vacation Cooper and the task force were extremely happy to welcome them all back. Reddington, Lizzie, and Don returned to catch all the baddies.

Throughout everything Lizzie and Don have remained close and ever much in love with each other. At work people always comment on how they could on separate sides of the room and their love for each other was shown. Their glances, touches, and comments to each other really show their love.

Today Liz and Don were split up on a small assignment. Liz was working on paperwork when she felt a rush of nausea and ran to the bathroom and threw up her lunch. The first thing she thought of was, pregnant. Liz had always wanted to be a mother. She tried for over a year with Tom, until they told her that chances of her becoming pregnant was low. Her miscarriage with Tom was heartbreaking and they tried to adopt. Now it's a blessing that nothing worked out with children and Tom because he was as fake as Barbie. She never thought that getting pregnant with Don would be this easy. She had a pregnancy test in her purse, just in case something like this was to occur. She opened her purse and did as the test instructed. Of all places the bathroom of the post office?

She waited patiently for the results to show as her hands became clammy and she got butterflies in her stomach. Don and Liz discussed children; she didn't know how soon he wanted children. She knew she could work something out with work for her to continue to work at home once she had children. She had Cooper wrapped around her finger since she brought Red back.

When two plus signs appeared on the test Liz was filled with emotion; joy, bliss, excitement, and nervousness. She wondered if she would be a good mother. If Don would be mad, or not happy.

"I'm pregnant" she said softly to herself in the women's bathroom.

She walked out with the test thrown into the box then tossed back into her purse. She walked out confidently hoping not to catch anybody who would want to talk to her because she wasn't sure if she would cry from happiness or nervousness.

It also didn't help that Don was sitting in their office. She didn't know if she was emotionally ready to tell him yet. She still needed to comprehend it herself.

"Lizzie" he said standing up from his chair, pulling her into his arms, kissing her. He could always tell when something was wrong with her. She was an open book to him and that was one reason why he loved her. She was real with him about everything. "What's the matter?" he said pulling away from the kiss. He could tell in her eyes something was going on.

"We're not talking about it here." She said trying to keep it together.

"Well I am done for the day" he said packing up his files, "I'm ready to get out of here whenever you're ready." He said putting on his coat.

"Let me get my stuff" she said still trying to keep it together.

The walked out to the car and as the door shut Lizzie broke down in tears. Don placed his arm around her, "Lizzie, what's the matter? Please talk to me"

She looked up at him; concerned at how he would respond to the news she was going to share with him. She reached into her purse and pulled out the pregnancy test.

He looked at the test and looked at her smiling, "Lizzie is this right? Are you pregnant?" he said happy. He seemed happy.

The tears that were flowing out of her eyes were not from fear anymore they were tears of joy. "Yes, I'm pregnant" she said smiling back

"Oh my god this is amazing" he said looking at her with a huge smile across his face. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" she said happily.

Liz did desk work for the 9 months she worked before the baby came. Don predicted everything would turn out like his dream. That they would have a beautiful baby girl and Reddington agreed. Liz thought she was having a boy but she also questioned if it was a girl. Nobody cared either way, as long as it was a happy and healthy baby. Cooper basically had to force Liz to leave for maternity leave. It was so hard for her because she loved her job and she got to be with Don all day. The day she finally decided she would leave was the day her water broke in the post office.

Nobody had ever seen the hard-ass Ressler or the completely calm Reddington ever lose their cool until now. Both men were worried on what to do and how to do it. It was finally Cooper who spoke up and said that Don should drive her to the hospital.

Their beautiful baby girl named Katie, just like in his dream, was born. Both parents were thrilled and couldn't stop crying happy tears.

Katie Red Ressler was spoiled between her parents and Reddington. Each day was a blessing with her. Through everything that Liz and Don had overcame this it the best gift they could receive.

They needed this. They needed her. They needed each other.

"Needed"- Theblacklister23


End file.
